Kamen Rider Decade in All Dimensions
by Nomorereason.Darkus
Summary: The sequel to Kamen Rider Decade vs Dark Rangers. This time, Decade wanders through the various worlds that existence in all Dimensions. This time, he isn't alone. Fun for everyone. Henshin.
1. Prologue

Tsukasa Kadoya looked at the various Kamen Ride cards he accumulated over the years. He had his basic Decade card which served as his main form. He had three secondary forms. Utilizing the K-Touch, he was able to transform into his Complete Form where he was able to summon any Rider in their final powered up form. His second secondary form would be his Violent Emotion form where he transcended into what every Rider referred to as "The Devil" and went to destroy all Riders. The story however goes deeper than that. His third form would be his Timeless Decade form. This form however lost its value as a new form he recently gained easily surpassed the form. Heroic Emotion...

Tsukasa turned, shaking his head as he shifted through each card, remembering the better times ("I'll protect his smile!") to the pain in the ass moments. ("Passing through Kamen Rider? THEN KEEP ON PASSING!") Tsukasa stood up before opening a new dimension gate.

As a certain person said, "No journey is a waste."

{ _Kamen Ride-oh:_ _ **DECADE!**_ _}_


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1-

~Intro~

It had been several months since Decade had clashed with the Legacy Rangers. The true victor was neither the Rangers nor the Rider, but any individual that had a heart of justice. In the end, both Decade and the Legacy Rangers parted in good terms. A short while after words, Kadoya Tsukasa had met Lauren Shiba. It seemed to be random but in the end, it turns out the Samurai Rangers were indeed looking for Tsukasa. The Samurai Rangers heard word of Decade being able to summon the Firesmasher, the weapon used by the Red Samurai Rangers Jayden and Lauren.

"It's true that I can." Tsukasa said a while later, recovering after Natsumi had struck Tsukasa with her famous Laughing Pressure Point strike.

Eventually, Tsukasa wound up going to the Shiba dojo. Jayden had wanted to spar with Tsukasa using just the Firesmasher in hopes of learning new techniques. While that remained to be seen, with just using the Firesmasher and nothing else, Tsukasa lost pretty easily.

"It was nice fighting you Tsukasa."  
"Whatever. I was just going easy on you."

Tsukasa left, his pride hurting more than his physical body. In the end, Tsukasa ended up training with both Jayden and Lauren. After several fighting sessions, Tsukasa ended up being able to keep up with both Jayden and Lauren.

Tsukasa, Natsumi, and Kaito were drinking tea at the Hikari Studio. The studio was currently at the Ranger Multi-Verse, Natsumi having accidently pulled the curtain shade, a certain painting sending them there.

"You've gotten better at making tea Natsumi." Tsukasa said, enjoying the tea as well as the down time.  
"I don't know Tsukasa. It isn't as good as her father's." Kaito said, just looking for trouble.

Natsumi stuck her thumb at Tsukasa.

"Why are you aiming at me?! I didn't say that!"  
"You were closer Tsukasa-Kun."

As Natsumi made a move to attack Tsukasa, the studio door opened. Out was a figure with blonde hair. She had blue eyes and wore a white shirt with red horizontal stripes. She wore blue jeans accompanied by black shoes.

"Hey Lauren!" Tsukasa said, quickly rising up going to greet Lauren. Kaito grinned. He knew Tsukasa was just really trying to avoid Natsumi.

"Hey Tsukasa. Kaito, Natsumi. Am I, interrupting anything?" Lauren asked, a bit alarmed by the expression Natsumi had on her face.

"Nothing much. Well, Natsumelon was about to attack Tsukasa again."

Natsumi glared at Kaito as he quickly turned away. She then turned to Lauren and smiled.

"Would you want some tea Lauren-San?" Natsumi asked politely.  
"I would love some tea!"

Natsumi held up a tea kettle, pouring a cup of tea in a spare cup she had. It was meant for her grandfather but seeing as he was visiting an old friend of his, it didn't make any sense for Natsumi to have a second cup. It was a bad habit.

Tsukasa turned to Natsumi, thinking to himself, " _Good. She's back to normal."_

Tsukasa turned back to Lauren, motioning to the table. She smiled, walking over taking Tsukasa's seat unknowingly. Tsukasa didn't say anything, moving to a fourth chair.

"What brings you here Lauren? Do you Samurai Rangers have something to steal?" Kaito asked, grinning.

"No…Um…I was looking for a tea shop." Natsumi held out a cup to her, just having finished adding sugar.

"Thank you Natsumi!" Lauren drank the tea, enjoying the tea. "This is great!"  
"You're Welcome! I'm glad you like it!" Natsumi replied, smiling at Lauren before looking at Kaito again with a sudden glare. Kaito quickly turned around.

Tsukasa sighed.

"Every time we enter a dimension, everybody keeps thinking this is a coffee shop. I'm guessing its Narutaki's fault."  
"Isn't it usually Decade's fault Tsukasa-Kun?" Natsumi asked.  
"…" Tsukasa had an annoyed expression as the other three broke into laughter.

Kaito finished drinking his cup of tea, standing up.

"Thanks for the tea Natsumelon-"  
"Please don't call me that." Natsumi said, raising her thumb at Kaito.  
"-I better be going now. Since we're back in the Ranger world, I'm going to go steal the Gold Samurai's squid fish."  
"Again?!" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow as Lauren looked confused.  
"Again?"  
"It's a long story."

Kaito grinned, walking out of the shop.

Lauren looked at Tsukasa and Natsumi and blinked blankly.

"Explain...it…?" Lauren said in a confused yet in a way, comedic way.

Tsukasa got up, walking to the back of the shop towards the tapestry. Currently, the painting depicting on the tapestry was a series of various Power Ranger teams.

"Basically, at one point, there was a painting on the tapestry that depicted the Samurai Shinkengers. Basically you Samurai Rangers. Kaito had attempted to steal the Golden Shinkenger's...Squid zord?" Tsukasa looked at Natsumi.

"Yes, it looked like a squid Tsukasa-Kun. Also. In the process, Kaito lost his transformation device and caused a bigger mess." Natsumi said, annoyed.

Tsukasa grinned.

"Yes. So in the end, Kaito did steal the zord but ended up being forced to return it."

Tsukasa leaned on the tapestry as a new painting fell on place on it, the tapestry setting.

"TSUKASA-KUN." Yelled Natsumi.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Tsukasa said defensively.  
"What just...happened?" Lauren asked getting up, her eyes full of concern.

"Well. We just entered a new dimension." Tsukasa said, looking at the new painting on the tapestry.

"Everything is going to be okay Lauren-Kun." Natsumi said, eyeing Tsukasa as she turned to Lauren who seemed to be caught in split of shock and horror.

"A...New...Dimension?" Lauren asked.  
"Tsukasa can open dimension barriers. We'll be fine." Natsumi said.

"Actually. These things usually happened for a reason. So, I shall go explore it."  
"Tsukasa-Kun." Natsumi said, somewhat threateningly.

Suddenly, a loud noised occurred, seemingly coming from the front of the door. Looking at the others, Tsukasa summoned his Decadriver walking towards the door. The belt latched around his waist as he opened the door. Suddenly, Tsukasa stepped to the side as a teenager wearing just boxers flew into the shop.

"Damn it Natsu. Now is not the time! And when the hell did a coffee shop open up in here?!" The teenager said, annoyed.

A male with pink hair, a black vest, white bottoms seemingly resembling a bell bottom and a white and black scarf walked in.

"Do you give up Gray?"  
"Never Natsu!"

Two magic circles appeared. One that was light blue and one that was red. Both circles appeared in front of the individuals.

"What's going on?!" Natsumi yelled as Lauren took out a cellular device that had a brush on the bottom.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Lauren said, getting ready to transform.

Suddenly a girl with red hair and dressed in knight armor walked in. She had a demonic expression on her face, filled with tons of malice.

"ERZA-SAN!" Natsu and Gray yelled in sync.

Without warning, Erza lunged at the two and slammed Natsu and Gray into each other, the two falling to the ground. Tsukasa stared at the scene unfolding, confused.

" _What is up with the weird words popping out whenever anyone does something? Where am I?"_ Tsukasa thought to himself.

Erza turned and saw Lauren, Natsumi, and Tsukasa. She then looked to the Hikari Photo shop.

"Sorry about those two. I didn't know that there was a new shop in the city. We'll pay for damages!" Erza said, smiling, seeming as if the person who had entered the shop was different than the one standing in the shop now.

Tsukasa walked to rejoin Lauren and Natsumi, stepping over the unconscious bodies of Gray and Natsu.

"It's...Alright…You don't have to." Natsumi said. All three of the dimension hoppers looked equally in shock and confusion.

"None of you are Wizards, are you?" Erza said.

"Well, I can cast some magic. Lauren can also do magic like things. Natsumi isn't very...Useful." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa-Kun." Natsumi raised a thumb.

"Natsumi makes great tea!" Tsukasa added in quickly.

Natsumi smiled.

"I have to do something. Is there anything at all that we could do?!" Erza asked...

"Where are we?" Tsukasa asked.

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"You are in Magnolia, a city in the country named Fiore. Are you not from around here?" Erza asked.

"Well, we are just passing through." Tsukasa said.

"Actually, it's Tsukasa's fault. It's a long story." Natsumi said.

"You seem nice enough though. Magnolia has a nice ring to it." Lauren said.

"We'll take our leave now." Erza said.

"That sounds good." Tsukasa nodded. He turned to the others who just shrugged.

Natsu and Gray were still knocked out as Erza dragged their unconscious bodies out of the shop in a casual manner.

"That was interesting." Tsukasa said.

"That was horrifying." Lauren added in.

"Tsukasa-Kun. What exactly did you do?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't know!" Tsukasa said.

Lauren sighed, shaking her head as two more individuals walked in the shop. One was a girl who appeared to look no older than thirteen. She had blue hair that were in a double ponytail fashion. She wore gray slippers, black stockings, a black skirt, and a red and white themed dress with a yellow bow on it. Her companion wore brown boots, black stockings, and mini-skirt and a midriff that was white and had a blue heart surrounded by yellow trimming. She also wore a blue vest that served no real purpose and blue sleeves. On one side of the second individual was a whip. On the other was a small leather pouch. Both parts seemed to be held by a white belt. She had yellow hair that was parted in two ways and had a mini pigtail at the back of the head.

The one with the whip suddenly had widen eyed, almost like a surprised expression. The smaller stranger gasped.

"Natsu and Gray were here...Weren't they…?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes." Natsumi said, crossing her arms. She rose her left hand up, sticking out her thumb. Suddenly without warning, the smaller girl tripped out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! _"

Tsukasa groaned. Now he was seeing expressions and chibi figures of sorts. He looked at Natsumi and Lauren who rushed to pick up the girl along with her friend. They didn't seem to react. Tsukasa looked around, sighing.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked the girl.  
"I am! Arigato!" The girl said.

"Wendy. You have to be more careful. You really should watch where you're going. It isn't fun to have other people picking you up all the time." A white cat said staring at Wendy.

"Sorry Carla-san."

Natsumi turned to the cat and started pinching her cheeks.

"So pretty looking!" Natsumi said, continuing to pinch Carla's cheeks.

Wendy laughed along with her friend. Lauren smiled while Tsukasa turned around, facepalming into a wall.

"I'm Lucy!" The other girl said. She pointed to the others. "That's Wendy and the Exceed is Carla. We're members of the guild called Fairy Tail." Lucy's voice was filled with pride Tsukasa noticed.

"I see." Tsukasa said, distracted. Tsukasa had begun to sense that another rider was close. As soon as he did, the energy disappeared.

Lucy blinked as well as did Wendy.

"Did you just feel that?" Lucy asked?  
"It was powerful…" Wendy replied.

Lauren looked at Natsumi.

"Feel what?" Natsumi asked.  
"Just now, there was a powerful energy." Lauren answered back.

Tsukasa placed on his Decadriver, the belt wrapping itself around his waist.

"I'm going to check it out." Tsukasa said, rushing out of the door.  
"It's not safe-"Lucy began to warn as a massive explosion sounded outside.  
"…-out there."

Natsumi and Lauren along with the members of the Fairy Tail quickly ran outside to investigate what happened. Gray and Natsu were fighting again, Erza nowhere to be found. Tsukasa had been struck down and was angrily getting up.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop it!" Lucy yelled.  
"Yeah Boxer breath. Stop it!" Natsu yelled at Gray.  
"YOU IDIOT! You were the one that started it!" Gray replied, both of them proceeding to get in one another's face.  
"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Natsu yelled.  
"AND DON'T CALL ME BOXER BREATH!" Gray yelled back.

Tsukasa had a very dark expression on his face as he held out the Decade card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

{ _Kamen Ride :…}_

Gray and Natsu both turned towards Tsukasa.

"Henshin." Tsukasa said, smirking.

{ ** _DECADE!}_**

Tsukasa henshinned into Kamen Rider Decade, holding out another card.

 _{Kamen Ride:_ _ **JOKAH!**_ }

Decade assumed the form of Kamen Rider Joker, Decade's magenta and black turning into Shotaro's black and purple Rider form.

"What magic was that?" Wendy asked.  
"It isn't magic. Tsukasa-kun is a Kamen Rider." Natsumi said.  
"A Kamen Rider?" Lucy asked?

Decade-Joker held out his finger towards both Natsu and Gray who both stumbled back.

"It's time to count up your sins." Decade said, flicking his right wrist.  
"He's talking to you Natsu." Gray said.  
"WHY ME?!" Natsu yelled.

Gray placed his right fist into his left palm.

" _Ice Make…_ _ **CANNON!"**_ Gray said.

A blue magic circle appeared in front of Gray as a cannon made out of pure ice appeared. Likewise, Natsu had a similar red magic circle appear in front of him.

" _Iron Fist of the_ _ **FIRE DRAGON!"**_ Natsu yelled, Natsu beginning to fire a blast of fire at Decade as suddenly a Kanji appeared in front of Decade, both attacks being blocked by a shield.

" _Symbol Power:_ _ **SHIELD!"**_

Lauren had flipped out her cellular device known as the Samuraizer and opened it as a brush. She wrote the kanji for "Shield", a white shield appearing in front of Decade-Joker, blocking the attacks from him as Lauren walked over to Decade.

"You two really need to stop. You'll end up hurting the civilians!" Lauren cried, her hand still holding the Samuraizer.

"Forget it Lauren. They only speak through getting their heads busted." Decade said, annoyed.

"Ooooh! Two on two?! I'm getting excited!" Natsu yelled, beginning to get pumped out.

"Natsu? Shut up!" Gray said, throwing off his shirt he had previously put on the moment before.

"What have you got me into Tsukasa?" Lauren asked, Decade shrugging.

Lauren sighed, creating another Kanji this time for fire.

"Go go Samurai!" Lauren yelled, transformed into her ranger form.

Lauren now wore a pair of red boots with black stripes. She wore gloves that were white with identical black stripes. She had a gi that was red with a black diagonal stripe on it. The gi covered her arms and extended from her waist, creating a small skirt. In addition to the skirt, she had black tight spandex. She had a gold belt and her helmet was red with the black kanji symbol of "fire" on her helmet.

"Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Lauren said, completing her roll call.

Decade nodded to Lauren as Decade ran towards Gray, beginning to fight. The Ranger jumped towards Natsu, slashing at him with her spin sword. Within moments, a fight waged on. Natsumi, Wendy, Lucy and Carla looked onto the distance looking on.

"Gomensai!" Wendy cried, apologizing for her friends.

"It's alright. Tsukasa-Kun and Lauren-San can handle it." Natsumi said confidently.

Gray used another spell, ice claws appearing on his fore arms as he spun around slashing at Decade. Decade staggered back for deliver a sharp roundhouse kick, shattering the claws.

"You aren't half bad." Gray said, grinning.

Decade dusted his hands off, simply just clapping his hands together. Meanwhile, Natsu began covering his fists with fire, punching at the Ranger rapidly as Lauren rolled to the side, covering her sword with fire before striking at Natsu. To her surprise, Natsu calmly ate the fire.

"Mmmm. This fire is fancy! Thank you for the meal!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

Decade jumped towards Natsu delivering a quick jab.

"We should probably switch opponents." Decade said, Lauren nodding.

"I'm going to give you a free hit!" Natsu said, his voice filled with over confidence.

"Okay…" Decade said, inserting a card into his Driver.

 _{Final Attack Ride:_ _ **MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKAH!}**_

"Rider…Punch!"

A purple energy surrounded Decade-Joker's right fist as he leaped towards Natsu, hitting him straight in the jaw with his right fist. Ax explosion occurred as Natsu was sent flying backwards, knocked out.

"Now it's my turn!" Lauren said.

Both Lauren and Gray were fighting with swords as Lauren spun the disk around her sword. A red energy rotated around the sword as she slashed at Gray multiple times, knocking him back to Natsu.

Decade removed the card form his Decadriver, returning to his civilian form as Lauren de-morphed.

"Victory is ours!" Lauren exclaimed before the two walked towards the others.

"That was surprisingly easy." Tsukasa said, dusting his hands off.

Erza walked out of the store, holding bags and bags of cake.

"What happened here? Natsu! Gray!" Erza yelled, looking for the two troublemakers.

"Erza! Lauren and Tsukasa took care of them!" Lucy said, holding out the still knocked out Natsu and Gray.

Tsukasa blinked, a finger onto his forehead.

"Something is wrong here." Tsukasa said, alert.

"I had enough of those two." Erza said, a sword appearing from a magic circle.

"Erza-san? What are you going to do?" Wendy said.

Tsukasa looked at Erza. He began to see that there was a very dark aura appearing around Erza. He could almost make out a trail from where the aura began.

"Does anyone see that?" Tsukasa asked.

"See what?" Lucy asked.

 _Great._

Erza began to walk towards Natsu and Gray with the swords, a very venomous expression written on her face. Tsukasa stood in front of her.

"I'm not sure what's going on but, Erza's been possessed by something of sorts. Wake those two up." Tsukasa said simply, inserting the Decade card into the Decadriver.

"Henshin." { _Kamen Ride:_ _ **DECADE}**_

Decade henshinned, seeing that the dark aura was well into Erza.

"You two knocked them well out of it!" Lucy exclaimed. She turned to Wendy who nodded. Wendy placed her hands on both Natsu and Gray. In instants, they were revived.

"Hey! You asshole! You didn't have to be so rou-ERZA-SAN!" Natsu exclaimed.

Without warning, Erza jumped over Decade and began attacking Gray and Natsu rapidly.

"Something isn't right." Lauren said, creating a wall surrounding Erza.

"You said she was being possessed?" Wendy asked, panting.

"That was the general gist of things, yes." Tsukasa replied.

Natsu and Gray breathed heavily.

"We pissed her off that much?!" Natsu asked.

"Did you not hear one word they said? She's under some dark magic. I can feel it." Gray said.

"Since when could you feel dark magic?" Lucy asked.

"When I went undercover, I felt a similar surge of magic. I'm not sure what it is, but it's definitely dark magic." Gray said, thinking calmly.

"Whatever is going on, we need a plan. Tsukasa-Kun? Natsu-Kun? Gray-Kun? Lucy-Kun? Lauren Kun? Wendy Kun? Carla-Kun? Any ideas?"

At the mention of their names, each person shook their head.

"Well, we could always try to knock her out." Tsukasa suggested, eyeing the wall Erza was currently contained in.

"Erza-San is kowaii." Wendy said.

"Wendy has a point. Erza is well. Erza. No one can beat her." Lucy said. She eyed Natsu and Gray.

"Not even Natsu and Gray." Lucy added on.

"HEY!" The two yelled.

Erza sliced through the wall, panting heavily.

"I regained some control. I need you all to defeat me. Quickly before I—

Erza let out a yell before she changed forms, ten swords circling around the party. Decade quickly inserted two cards into the Decadriver in quick succession.

 _{Kamen Ride: Fire up, Ignition!_ _ **Drive: TYPE SPEED SPEED SPEED!}  
**_ _{Attack Ride:_ _ **SPEED SPEED SPEED!}**_

Decade-Drive moved in quick motion as the swords began to fly towards his allies. He was able to grab each of the ten swords and throw them on ground where they became harmless. Decade-Drive returned to normal speed as the others looked around, bewildered.

"What magic was that?!" Lucy asked.

"The Destroyer of Worlds kind." Natsumi said, Decade grinning before becoming serious once again.

"I'm going to try to freeze her hands. _Ice Make:_ _ **SHACKLES!"**_

"And I'll try to knock her out! _Iron Fist of the_ _ **Fire DRAGON!"**_

Gray and Natsu worked in quick succession. Gray attempted to freeze Erza's hand as Natsu leaped towards Erza, going to knock her out. Erza back flipped back evading ice blast as Natsu hit her with a blazing fist punch. Erza was pushed back as Lauren created a bucket which fell onto of Erza's head. While Erza began to remove the bucket, Wendy jumped into the air.

"Gomensai! _Talons of the_ _ **WIND DRAGON!"**_ Wendy yelled, a gust of wind appearing at both of her wrists as she slashed at Erza, knocking her back.

With Erza momentarily stunned with the bucket, Lucy jumped into the air.

"Lucy…KIIIIICK!" Lucy kicked the bucket with her left boot, the bucket vibrating heavily. Erza staged back, falling.

Decade noticed that the Dark Aura was beginning to fade away.

"Natsumi. You know what to do!" Decade said.

"Hai!" Natsumi run towards Erza, reaching under the bucket jabbing her right thumb into Erza's neck.

Erza suddenly began to roll with laughter, Decade seeing the dark aura fully gone.

"It's over." Decade said, removing his card returning once more into civilian form.

"Not quite." A mysterious figure in a cloak jumped from the rooftops, blasting the party with a wave of magic knocking them back.

"I don't know who half of you people are. But since you sided with Fairy Tail that makes you enemies of Raven Tail."

As quickly as the figured appeared, the figure disappeared into the city.

"Raven Tail?" Lauren asked.

"It was a Dark Guild. It was supposed to be disbanded." Lucy answered.  
"They hurt our guild a lot in the past." Lucy continued.

Everyone had gotten up, Wendy and the others checking on Erza.

"I'm sorry you guys were caught up in all that." Erza said, weakly getting up.

"It's fine. At least we know what we have to do here." Tsukasa said.

"We can't leave without helping you guys with this mess!" Lauren said.

"Actually, we can't leave if we don't helping anyway. We never tried before. I'm guessing you have a new card Tsukasa-Kun." Natsumi said.

"While we appreciate the offer, I don't think any of you could handle these guys. Those bastards are dastardly and evil." Gray said.

"They took down you and Natsu." Lucy said.

Erza stood up, Wendy having healed her wounds.

"I see there is no stopping you. We'll bring you back to the guild. We have to warn the Master."

~~To be Continued.~


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2- "The World of Fairy Tail."

~Intro.~  
 _Tsukasa, Lauren, and Natsumi traveled through dimensions, appearing in the World of Fairy Tail. At first, things were calm. Suddenly, Natsu and Gray of the Fairy Tail guild entered the Hikari Photo Studio, fighting. Within moments, Erza appeared and knocked the two out. A while later, the trio meet Lucy, Wendy, and Carla as Natsu and Gray once again began to fight. Things took a turn for the eerie when Erza was suddenly possessed and began to run rampant. The members of Fairy Tail as well as the travelers took down Erza, being restored to normal as they were approached by a black mage claiming to be working under the guild of Raven Tail, the antithesis of the Fairy Tail guild._

 _What do the eyes of the Destroyer see as he travels through the many worlds…?_

Tsukasa and Lauren walked over to the Fairy Tail guild along with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. Natsumi decided to stay back at the Hikari Photo Studio in case of any more visitors stumbling in believing the shop to be a café. Tsukasa was alert, cautiously looking around at his surroundings in an event of another attack. The trip to the guild hall was uneventful luckily.

"Welcome to our home!" Lucy exclaimed, opening the guild door, revealing a massive bar.

The patrons were silent, the entire guild on alert. Bisca and Alzack had been in the city when they saw the black mage. They apparently were threatened as well by the mage and rushed back to the guild to warn the others. A small old man was standing on the counter, seemingly in the middle of giving a speech to the other guild members.

"In time of attack, Fairy Tail needs to stay calm. We don't want to risk the Council interfering in this business as we all know what kind of people run that clown show. What we know so far is that this black mage associated himself with Raven Tail. However, after the Grand Magic Games, the guild was disbarred and the members parted with their separate ways." Makarov said, looking at the newcomers.

"Ah. Erza, I see you brought new recruits to the guild-" Makarov began before Tsukasa shook his head.

"Sorry to interrupt but we aren't here to join the guild. We're more or less here to help you. We were attacked by your black mage 'friend'." Tsukasa said, crossing his arms.

"Tsukasa! Don't interrupt the Master when he's speak-" Erza began before Natsu interjected.

"I don't recall us asking for help!" Natsu said, turning to Lauren and Natsu.

"That's enough." Makarov said, slamming his staff into the ground a silence ensuing.

"I do not wish to turn down help but this is something we can't let outsiders handle. This is a personal attack on Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

A ripple would appear next to Makarov, a black figure on the side of Makarov. He seemed to be the mage who attacked the others previously. The other members did not seem to notice as Tsukasa stared at the figure.

"Henshin."

{Kamen Ride: DECADE!}

Decade jumped towards the mage, Makarov swatting him back with his staff. The black mage turned his head to Decade, curiosity written all over his expression.

"You can see me in this form?"

"Of course I can see you. What are you guys doing! Can't you see him?" Decade said, looking at the other members. The members had gotten up, looking at Tsukasa with alarm.

"Tsukasa, we don't see anything. Are you okay?" Lauren asked, looking at Tsuaksa with concern.

The mage laughed, no humor present in his voice.

"No one usually sees me. You seem to be a special one. I'll turn you against the guild!"

The mage fired a blast of black magic, Decade returning to his civilian form.

"I…am…the Destroyer…of..Worlds…" Tsukasa said with a strained voice.

"Tsukasa-san?" Wendy asked.

Natsu sniffed in the air, looking towards the mage.

"Everyone, there's someone here!" Natsu yelled.

Tsukasa felt that was that there was another voice in his head. He had a thought of attacking the guild.

 _I see. The mage uses some sort of mind control. Or maybe it's possession? I don't know but I what I do know is that it doesn't work on me._

Tsukasa felt like he should transform into his strongest form, a notion that Tsukasa quite liked. He inserted a card into his Decadriver.

{ _Violent Kamen Ride…}_

Tsukasa began to shut the Decadriver as he glared at the black mage.

"I am the destroyer of all. No one controls me. No one."

{ _DECADE!}_

Several cards circle around Decade, Decade transforming into his Violent Emotion form, the influence fully gone. Decade looked at the mage, taking out his Ridebooker when suddenly he was hit by a fist, being pushed back. The mage laughed, running out of the guild.

"Natsu? What the hell!?" Decade yelled, suddenly realizing what had happened. Lauren transformed, going back to back to Decade.

"Tsukasa, what happened?" The Red Samurai Ranger asked.

The mages of the Fairy Tail guild stood up, each having a black aura around them as far as Decade could tell.

"The black mage was here. The one that attacked us before. For some reason, I was able to see him. It must be because I belong in no dimension or maybe he revealed himself only to me. The mage and well… the entire guild is possessed right now. Or under the influence of the mage. I'm not sure which. But it doesn't seem to affect you so I'm guessing the magic either affects mages or people that belong in this dimension. Either way, it's us against the entire guild right now." Decade said, sighing.

"We can't fight the entire guild! But we don't have a choice, do we?" Lauren said, grim.

The mages began to walk towards the Ranger and Rider, almost in a zombie like trance.

"Where ever I go, it feels like I will always be fighting people that have similar beliefs like mine. Such as justice." Decade said, going into a fighting stance. Decade's cape flew around, disappearing to become a black webbed scarf.

The Fairy Tail mages attacked first. Team Natsu circled around the duo and dashed at them, Gray and Natsu attacking Decade at once. Natsu used a fire fist and Gray followed up with an ice kick.

{ _Attack Ride: Clock. Up.}_

Decade used Kabuto's clock up, evading the attacks easily as he dashed behind Natsu and Gray.

 _{Attack Ride: Rocket Punch.}_

An orange rocket appeared on Decade's left arm as he was jet forward punching at Natsu with a high speed knocking Natsu slowly flying back.

 _{Attack Ride: Rekka Daizantou.}_

Decade's rocket faded as he summoned Shinken Red's Firesmasher, swatting the flying Natsu farther back as he attacked Gray with vigor, knocking him back directly after Natsu.

 _{Clock Over.}_

Natsu and Gray were sent flying backwards, (Gray into Natsu) and the two were knocked outside of the guild. Meanwhile, the Red Samurai Ranger was engaging Erza in a sword to sword battle. Lucy was about to flank Lauren with her whip before the Ranger suddenly spun the fire disc on her sword, the sword igniting on fire. Lauren spun around, a fire wave being sent out around her in a three hundred sixty radius spin, knocking back Lucy, Erza blocking it with a quick requip. Wendy also had jumped out, her dragon roar hitting Lauren pushing her back and slamming her to the ground.

"I guess we can't hold back." Lauren said her handing reaching to her belt.

A red energy flash occurred and the Ranger transformed into her Super Samurai Mode. Her spin sword turned into the Firesmasher and Decade tossed the borrowed Firesmasher to her. She caught it, nodding as she switched both weapons into cannon mode, firing both at Erza. Erza seemed to have been actively fighting the possession. Realizing it would be harder, Erza decided to take the full blow of the Ranger's attack.

"They're dangerous but they aren't fighting us fully. It's either a case of them fighting the spell or the spell lowers their fighting capacity. Regardless, this isn't going to last much longer." Decade said, turning to look at his new wave of opponents, Levy and Gajeel.

Levy created several iron scripts which Gajeel consumed. Suddenly, Gajeel lashed out at Decade, the left arm of the Dragon Slayer become club like knocking Decade out of the guild hall.

"Well then." Lauren said as she created a kanji, hitting it towards Wendy. Wendy was then subdued by a fire bind, neutralizing her without damaging her badly.

The Ranger looked back at Decade, seeing Gajeel and Levy rushing after him before her helmet deflected a bullet shot, sparks flying out of it as she was knocked down on the ground. Lauren quickly looked around, seeing Alzack and Bisca attacking her from a range. Lauren began to walk forward before she entered a rune, a cage appearing around her.

"What's this?" Lauren asked as a volt of electricity struck her, knocking her back into another wall of the cage. As she hit the cage, a blast of energy hit her forward and she landed on the ground, groaning. The damage knocked her out of the Super Samurai Mode, her battle effectiveness dropping.

Laxus, Freed, Bislow and Evergreen walked up around her.

"I see. Well, two can make a trap." Lauren said, the Ranger rapidly writing a kanji into the air. Within moments, Laxus, Fred, Bislow and Evergreen were trapped in a cage. Lauren turned her attention to Alzack and Bisca, placing the Bullzooka cannon between the cage bars. She fired at them, the blast destroying the cage in the process.

"Time to see if Tsukasa is okay-"

A black ball of energy hit Lauren, the demon Mira Jane attacking her with intensity. She swatted her with her tail, Lauren being thrown back into a wall as Mira Jane followed up with a chain of several blasts, each hitting her in rapid succession.

Outside of the guild, Decade was at a standstill, looking at Levy, Gajeel, and Cana. Cana began to throw a card at Decade as Decade quickly used an Attack Ride card.

 _{Attack Ride: Defend Puh-lease!}_

A multi-element barrier appeared in front of Decade, blocking him for view momentarily. Decade held out a card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

 _{F-f-inal Attack Ride: A-a-Agito!}_

Decade jumped back before suddenly dashing towards the barrier. He jumped into the air, the Agito symbol appearing on his feet as he kicked through the barrier. The barrier and the kick exploding resulting in the barrier being tossed everywhere. The barrier knocked out Cana as Gajeel shielded Levy from the full brunt of the attack, only Gajeel taking damage.

 _{Radar. On.}_

Decade prepared to use the Radar to lock onto Gajeel before Gajeel's left fist turned into a pillar, pushing and slamming Decade into the front wall of the guild. Gajeel began to punch Decade from afar, his other fist turning into a pillar. Decade was hit by each pillar fist consecutively.

 _Tch. I got myself in a tough spot here. Oof._

Decade grunted, finally slumping to the floor as Gajeel's spell ended. He walked over to Decade with Levy walking behind him. Decade began to get up, slamming a card into his Driver.

 _{Attack Ride: Illusion.}_

Decade split into three copies, the Decades circling around Gajeel and Levy.

 _{Final Attack Ride C-C-Combo: Kiva, Ryuki, Kuuga.}_

The Decades using Kiva and Kuuga jumped from separate directions, Gajeel blocking the blow from hitting Levy as they transitioned into the Rider Kick. The two blocks pushed back Gajeel, weakening him while the Ryuki dragon was summoned. It went flew up before suddenly diving into the mage, knocking Gajeel in the air as Decade a flanking position. When deciding the timing was right, Decade kicked Gajeel into the ground towards Levy. Gajeel flew into Levy, the two being knocked out. The Decades returned to having one body as Decade dusted his hands off.

"That would not have been that easy if the Mages were actually in control." Decade noticed. He dashed into the guild hall to see the Ranger battling Mira Jane, the demon take over clearly more powerful.

Mira Jane lunged at Lauren, swatting her with her tail as Lauren's transformation was cancelled. She hit the ground hard, knocked out. Mira Jane turned her attention to Decade who looked at his comrade with concern.

"This won't be fun." Decade dully noted.

Tsukasa began to compile a list of different Rider cards he could use to attack the demon. He realized he could not hold back at all. Even if Mira was partially under a control of the black mage, the sheer power of the demon was nothing to sneeze at. The mage struck first, rushing at Decade at a speed so fast he did not have a chance to react to it. She proceeded to pummel Decade, punching rapidly before haymakering him, blasting him with a black ball of magic as he went flying. The blast hit Decade directly on the chest, the resulting explosion knocking him directly on the ground.

 _I…I can't keep up. Damn it. Damn it!_

Decade began to get up as Mira walked over to him. Decade could see that her movements were sluggish, Mira Jane actively fighting the possession back.

 _I have an opening now. And I'm not sure I'll get another shot at this._

Decade placed a new card into his Driver, the Ridebooker turning into a gun form as he aimed it at her.

 _{F-f-final Attack Ride: DIEND!}_

Decade fired a powerful beam of energy at Mira. The possessed Mira Jane had enough power to block the attack as she was blasted back against the guild wall.

"I hope that did the trick. If not, I just pissed her off."

Decade looked at the area of the explosion as Mira Jane suddenly emerged from the smoke, charging dangerously at Decade.

 _{Attack Ride Fusion: Mach Jaguar! Clock Up. Speed Speed Speed!}_

Decade combined the powers of Blade, Kabuto, and Drive to increase his movement significantly. Mira Jane was moving towards Decade at a much lower speed as Decade reacted in a faster time rate.

"Sorry about this but I'm going all in."

 _{Final Attack Ride:….}_

Several dimension barriers appeared in the form of Decade's various Final Attack Ride cards. In total, there were twenty six. Decade jumped high into the air, jumping through each card.

 _{Violent Emotion DECADE!}_

The cards began to slam into Mira Jane, trapping her as the cards slammed at both the demon and each other cards. Decade suddenly reappeared above Mira Jane, hitting her with a massive Rider Kick.

 _{Clock. Over.}_

Time resumed normally for Decade as Mira Jane hit the ground, knocked out. Lauren began to recover, getting up. Together, Decade brought the mages into the guild. Lauren began to fix the damages done to the guild hall as each mage began to come to their senses. Decade, still in his violent emotion form, inserted a card into his Driver.

 _{Support Ride: Rejuvenate.}_

A green beam of energy appeared out of the Decadriver and targeted each individual mage, healing them.

"What the hell hit me?" Natsu asked, groaning.

"Me. Again." Decade said with a hint of smugness in his voice. Decade canceled his transformation.

"Are you all alright?" Tsukasa asked, looking at the mages with concern.

"We are now. I had a weird dream that we were all attacking you." Lucy said, scratching her head.

Tsukasa crossed his arms.

"Oh…" Lucy said when the realization settled in.

"Gomensai!" Wendy exclaimed, bowing her head.

"Don't need to be. What's most important is stopping the mage. If he can control the mages like that, the people in the city can be in danger." Lauren said.

The group nodded in consensus.

"Where's the Master?" Erza asked, looking around.

"Old man?!" Natsu exclaimed. The guild began to look for him while Tsukasa looked at Lauren.

"I get the feeling that the mage took this guild's master. We need to find them quickly before-."

Tsukasa was interrupted by a loud noise and suddenly the ground shook. Stumbling, Tsukasa and Lauren ran outside to find a giant Makarov approaching the guild.

"Found him." Lauren said, pointing at him

"We need to move quickly. The people are in danger. Tsukasa. Lauren. Come with me to fight the mage. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, join us. Wendy and everyone else capable of healing, you must help the citizens incase anyone gets injured. Understand?" Erza asked.

"No! We need to stop Makarov." Natsu said.

Erza turned to Natsu. Tsukasa saw that Erza had a hellish expression all over her face.

"Did you have anything to add Natsu?" Erza asked.

"N-no! Let's go!" Natsu said before frantically sprinting to the battle.

"Erza. I have something different in mind. For whatever reason, Lauren and I aren't affected by the mage's dark magic. We can take down the mage while you work on stopping Makarov." Tsukasa said, an idea forming in his mind.

"I won't let you fight him alone. We don't know what else he's capable of." Erza said, looking at Tsukasa.

"You should give us the benefit of the doubt. We may not be from around here but we share the same feelings of wanting to save your city. Trust us." Lauren added in.

"Be careful." Erza said. She looked at the rest of her party before rushing towards Makarov. The rest of the guild proceeded to do what Erza told them.

Lauren turned to look at Tsukasa.

"…Do you know where the mage is?" Lauren asked.

"Not a clue." Tsukasa said, summoning the Machine Decader.

Lauren's face fell, a look of disbelief. She sighed, creating a symbol power summoning a horse to her side.

"To control someone of Makarov's caliber, the mage needs to be somewhere close." Lauren said.

"My thoughts exactly. We need to split up. If you find him, send up a flare." Tsukasa said.

"Will do." Lauren said with a nod.

The two stood shoulder to shoulder as Tsukasa readied his Decadriver while Lauren whipped out her Samuraizer.

"Henshin!"

"Go go Samurai!"

The two transformed side by side.

 _{Decade!}_ _"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"_

The two armored heroes traveled together towards the city, approaching Makarov. After estimating a general range of where the Dark Mage might be, the two split up. Decade decided to go take the path towards the right, looking for any signs of the dark mage. Although he was quite a distance anyway, Tsukasa could hear the ongoing battle next to him. Natsu was thrown by Erza in her Giant Armor, effectively turning the mage into a fiery missile. Lucy summoned her spirits, Wendy ensuring that Lucy had enough strength to maintain the constant strain of the keys. Gray and Juvia performed an Ice and Water Unison Raid. Cana placed a trap card and Fried assisted, trapping the giant Makarov in one place.

 _Smart. They might end up defeating Makarov before we find the dark mage. Think Tsukasa think! If you were a dark mage, where would you hide? Logically, the mage would be in a location where he can oversee the battle. That area would need to be far away yes still visually clear. He isn't in front of Makarov, that much I'm certain. If he was, the mages would have either signaled us, beat the mage, or be overwhelmed by the control magic. I can say for certain that the mage isn't there. So maybe the mage is below the battle?_

Decade veered left, a sound of galloping reaching his ears.

 _Lauren didn't seem to find him either. Maybe the mage is hiding below the Fairy Tail guild. That would make sense as the members could not easily get to him. However, how the heck would that work? Did he dig underground or did he teleport under? Either way, it's hard to wrap my head around it. Maybe it was possible but I don't think Fiore has underground trains. At least, I haven't seen any signs of them. So for now, I can take him off the underground list. So if he isn't in the direct vicinity of neither the mages nor underground…He would have to be above us…_

The sound of galloping intensified, Decade skidding to a stop as he saw the Red Samurai Ranger approach him.

"Tsukasa. This is going to sound hard to believe. The mage is above us somehow. I can sense some kind of magic above us." The Ranger said.

"Makes sense." Decade said, looking up.

There were only clouds in the sky. If he were able to fly, the clouds would be the perfect cover. Decade hopped off his cycle, taking out a card from the Ridebooker.

"Hold on. I'm going to get us up there. I'm going to need you to take down the mage if possible." Decade said.

The Ranger nodded, skeptical as she spun her spin disc, the Spin Sword transforming into the Firesmasher. She added in some more discs, switching the Fire Smasher into cannon blast mode.

"How exactly are we going to get up here?" She asked.

"We're going to fly." Decade said simply.

"Don't use Fourze. I really don't want to end up landing head first into the ground." The Ranger said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"I'm not going to use Fourze! And I don't remember ever landing into the ground head first!" Decade said, partially offended.

"Riiiight." Lauren added.

Decade quickly inserted a card into his Driver.

 _{Kamen Ride:…}_

Decade began to jump into the air, the Ranger following his lead.

{ _SKY RIDER!}_

Decade changed forms, transforming into the Rider known as Sky Rider. Sky Rider-Decade began to glide upwards, the Ranger landing on his back. She began to balance, crouching as she readied to take a shot at the mage. The Rider quickly ascended upwards, the two high above the clouds.

"I see him! I need to be closer to take a more effective shot." The Ranger said, readying her weapon.

"On it." Decade said, gliding towards the mage.

The two began to go closer towards the mage. The mage was flying, seemingly being able to use Wind Magic. The mage turned around, coming face to face with the cannon on his face. The Ranger blasted him at point blank range, the villain being slammed forcefully into the ground.

"Lauren! You can kill him like that!" Decade said, going to glide after the fallen mage.

"I'm not wreckless. I created a super mattress around the city." The Ranger said.

Within moments, Decade and the Red Samurai Ranger landed, finding the mage in the heads of an angry Makarov. The two returned to normal as Makarov continued to yell at the mage.

"And so ends another chapter. Victory is-" The Ranger began before being interrupted the guild master shouting.

"…CONTROL MY CHILDREN AND TURN THEM AGAINST THE CITY?!" Makarov continued.

"You didn't care that much when my guild was disbanded. I was on a journey and when I returned, my guild was no longer together. It seemed the disbanded for four years!" The mage said, a bit nervous at the rage of Makarov.

Tsukasa turned to look at Lauren.

"Our job here is done." Lauren said simply.

Tsukasa nodded, the two walking away. Footsteps hit the ground as Lucy dashed after them accompanied by Wendy.

"Thank you for the help! Won't you guys stay a little longer?" Lucy asked.

"Well. Um. We have to…Um…" Tsukasa began to say, a little taken back. He was used to being damned when things went south. Not being thanked.

"Natsumi is waiting for us I'm sure. We can't keep her waiting for long." Lauren said, bowing her head slightly.

"Arigato Tsukasa-san! Lauren-san! Sayonara!" Wendy said, bowing her head.

"Sayonara!" Lucy added in.

Tsukasa and Lauren both bowed their heads, giving their good byes as they walked away. As Tsukasa opened the door to the photo studio, Tsukasa felt a burning sensation in his pocket. He reached into it, finding two new cards. Intrigued, he looked at them. The cards were Attack Rides. The first one was, "Attack Ride: Fists of the Fire Dragon." The card depicted Decade surrounded by flames in a punching position. The second card was titled, "Attack Ride: Blast of the Wind Dragon." The picture depicted was Decade blasting a lethal gust of wind from the Decadriver.

"What did you find Tsukasa?" Lauren asked.

In response, Tsukasa held out the two cards.

"Interesting. I found something as well."

Lauren reached into her pocket, revealing two spin discs. One was made out of ice yet didn't feel cold nor did it melt. The second disc was metallic.

"The first spin disc is probably something Ice Based." Tsukasa said.

"I could never have guessed that. The second one I'm not sure of. It's probably a disc based off of Gajeel." Said Lauren.

The two entered the door as Natsumi looked up.

"I finished making tea for you all. How was the guild hall?" Natsumi asked.

"Dangerous. The guild master ended up being possessed by the black mage." Tsukasa said.

"Ah. That might explain the rumbling and the shaking. I ended up helping people running into here. It was interesting to say the least." Natsumi said.

"Well, that was interesting." Lauren said. "We're going to go home next, right?"

"Sounds good to me." Tsukasa said.

A dimension barrier opened in front of Tsukasa as Kaito appeared holding a bunch of keys.

"This world was interesting. I stole some keys. Not sure what they open though." Kaito said, a smirk on his face as he walked to the wall, tossing the keys onto a key holder.

Oddly, Kaito missed and the keys struck the portrait of the World of Fairy Tail. The scenery changed as a new portrait appeared. The portrait depicted seven golden balls with a green dragon seemingly being created by them. The sky was pitch black.

"Kaito!" Natsumi yelled.

"Odd. I don't normally miss." Kaito said with a shrug.

"Wait. Does this mean we aren't going home?" Lauren asked.

"We can't now. It's bad to leave a journey started. As a great man said, 'No journey is a waste.'" Tsukasa said.

Lauren sighed. She should have just _stayed_ at the dojo.

"Fiine." Lauren said.

To be Continued Next Time in Episode 3.


	4. Episode 3

Kamen Rider Decade in the World of the Z Fighters.

Episode 3.

After what felt like mere minutes, Kaito, not Tsukasa this time around, dragged Lauren and Natsumi into yet another dimension before the two could get their bearings together.

"Where are we now Tsukasa?" Lauren asked, annoyed.

Before he could respond, Natsumi stuck out her right thumb causing Tsukasa to gulp. The laughing pressure point technique is not a fun experience as Tsukasa can confirm from multiple first hand experiences. Tsukasa thought the best plan of action was to rush out of the door and so he did.

"It wasn't me that time. It was Kaito!" Tsukasa yelled while running away.

"Well, Kaito isn't here right now!" yelled Natsumi right after him.

Natsumi began to run in pursuit after Tsukasa before suddenly bumping into Tsukasa who had suddenly stopped. Unexpected, she lost her balance and ended up falling on the floor. Confused, she got up and suddenly had a similar expression as Tsukasa did. Even more annoyed, Lauren walked out only to look even more confused.

"…Why are we in the middle of an ocean?" Lauren asked.

The house seemingly lunged backwards, a horn blowing from above from behind the trio.

"It actually seems that we're on a boat…" Tsukasa noted.

Lauren looked disgusted.

"Surrounded by water."

Tsukasa turned to look at Lauren.

"Why the hostility towards water?" Tsukasa asked before suddenly realizing why.

"Because your symbol power is fire…And you're afraid of the water…"

Natsumi sighed.

"She isn't afraid of the water Tsukasa…"

Lauren groaned, the three deciding to walk onto the deck of the ship. A wave of memories washed over Tsukasa as he realized where they were.

"This is a boat of Capsule Corps. And…Well. It's a birthday party." Tsukasa informing the others.

Natsumi blinked, turning to look around.

"Whose birthday?" Natsumi asked.

Almost on cue, Bulma noticed the three and motioned for them to join in.

"Are you guys friends of Goku? Or maybe Vegeta?" Bulma asked once the three got close enough. "Goku still didn't show up and I _know_ he can show up here easily." Something about her voice and body language seemed a bit odd.

Lauren scratched the back of her head. Natsumi looked around. Tsukasa groaned, realizing he had to be the one to talk and potentially get kicked off of the ship. Tsukasa attempted his best smile.

"Well…You see…"

Bulma hiccupped, looking at Tsukasa intently.

"We ended up getting lost. You see…we're dimension travelers and we usually end up going where something seems off in the dimension…"

"We aren't able to leave the dimension until we solve the problem." Natsumi chimed in.

"So, we'll be on our way. Sorry for disturbing you. Happy birthday!" Lauren followed up with.

"Happy Birthday!" Tsukasa and Natsumi added in quickly.

Bulma blinked for a moment, the trio just noticing the glass of wine in her hand. To their surprise, Bulma laughed motioning for them to follow her.

"It's fine! The more the merrier! Besides, my husband is just entertaining this cat friend of his. And you!"

Bulma pointed to Tsukasa.

"You're kinda cute!" Bulma said before hiccupping.

Lauren looked at Tsukasa who had blushed, laughing slightly at his expression. Natsumi eyed the glass in Bulma's hand.

" _She's definitely having fun on her party. I don't think anyone ever complimented Tsukasa-san like that before."_ Natsumi thought to herself.

"Thank you…" Tsukasa said, still not believing this was actually happening. He quickly regained his composure. "I hope you're having a fun birthday party."

"I am, thank you for asking! You guys should definitely hang out around. We have a super-secret prize to give away!" Bulma said before walking off.

"Super-secret prize, huh? I bet Kaito would probably be interested in hearing about that." Natsumi said.

 _MEANWHILE_

Kaito stood in the vaults of the ship, his eyes set on the Dragon Balls. _"So, these are the legendary Dragon Balls. Legend has it that the user will be granted a single wish…"_ Having already disabled the security systems, Kaito transformed into Diend and became invisible. Within moments, he had the dragon balls safely away. Diend stood there, his arms crossed.

" _Huh. Could've sworn there would've been more to it. I wonder if this thing will actually work. The security was easy enough to break through."_

Kaito opened a dimension barrier, standing next to the trio as they eyed the purple cat alien fighting with what Lauren could only see as a big, pink, humanoid marshmallow.

"Hey guys-Who let the cat onboard?" Kaito asked, a loud clanging sound alerting Tsukasa and Lauren.

Tsukasa saw Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, appear suddenly in front of the cat god.

"Beerus-San! Ignore that fool!" Vegeta almost yelled at Beerus.

Beerus only twitched, suddenly hovering.

"I am not a cat. I am the god! The god of destruction!" Beerus exclaimed.

Kaito smirked, a sudden mischievous idea forming in his head.

"God of destruction? My friend over here is the destroyer of worlds!" Kaito said, the bag containing the dragon balls slung over his shoulder as he looked at Tsukasa.

"Can you believe this guy?" Kaito asked, Tsukasa sighing while shaking his head.

Vegeta, on the other hand, had a look of what could only be described as pure terror.

"Beerus-Sama! Ignore-"

"The destroyer of worlds, hmm?" Beerus looked at Tsukasa, raising a finger at him. "You might be an interesting challenge."

Tsukasa shook his head. Tsukasa noted that Beerus also looked a bit off. There was something about him that made Tsukasa a feel a bit more cautious than he normally would be.

"I'm not the destroyer of anything any-"

"YOU DARE DENY ME?!" Beerus yelled. "I'm looking for a Super Saiyan god and now…I've found a destroyer of worlds. Maybe earth will be spared after all."

"Earth?" Tsukasa looked at Lauren and Natsumi quickly before looking at Kaito.

"Why yes. I will blow up this planet. Unless, of course, you entertain me." Beerus said yawning.

Tsukasa sighed, glaring at Kaito. Vegeta looked at Tsukasa before a single thought came to prince's head.

 _Why…he's even weaker than Krillin. I since no power level at all from either of those four. I don't think I ever saw any of them either…Might they be able to defeat Beerus? Of course not! I can't even sense a power level from them. The Earth…is lost._

Beerus charged a ball of purple light as he aimed at Tsukasa. Tsukasa and Lauren went into a battle stance, Kaito smirking.

"This won't even take long." Kaito said confidently.

Can Kamen Rider Decade possibly face Beerus?!

Can the Destroyer of Worlds top the God of Destruction?!

Or will Beerus be triumphant and destroy the earth?!

Find out on the exciting next episode of Kamen Rider Decade Z!


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4.

 _PREVIOUSLY…On Dragon Ball Z: Decade…The Z Fighters were celebrating Bulma's birthday when suddenly, Beerus, the God of DESTRUCTION appeared challenging Vegeta in hopes of finding the Legendary Super Saiyan God. Unable to cope with Beerus' strength, Vegeta desperately tries to keep the temper of the god to a level in which he won't destroy the Earth. However, Vegeta's plans are thrown into the abyss when Tsukasa, Lauren, and Natsumi enter the world of Dragon Ball._

"The Destroyer of Worlds? In all of my life I have never heard of such a…being." Beerus pointed his index finger at Tsukasa.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never heard of a God of Destruction in any dimension I visited." Tsukasa responded, a dimension rift appearing over him as the Decadriver fell onto his shoulder.

"If that's the case. I invite you to the first hit." Beerus placed his hand down, his hands going behind his back as the God approached Tsukasa.

 _Doomed. We're doomed…The power…Damn it, where are you Kakarot?!_ Vegeta thought to himself, unable to stop moving.

Tsukasa held out the Decade Kamen Ride card, throwing it into the air as Tsukasa placed the Decadriver around his waist. He cracked his knuckles as the card fell into the Decadriver, Tsukasa going into a fighting stance.

 **{KAMEN RIDE:}**

"Henshin!"  
 ** _{DECADE!}_**

A series of distortions appeared around Tsukasa as he transformed into Decade. Decade clapped his hands together.

"The first hit…" Decade examined his Ridebooker, taking it off of the belt as he opened it.

"The first hit, yes. No need to hold back." Beerus said yawning. "I implore you to hurry. I might get…bored."

Decade found the card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

{ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE!:}**

Decade took a step back before beginning to run towards Beerus.

 ** _{DE-DECADE!}_**

Decade leaped into the air as a series of Final Attack Cards appeared between Beerus and Decade. The closest card launched Decade into the air as he ascended higher into the air before flipping, using the acceleration due to gravity to speed his descend into the cards. Upon reaching the final card, Decade pulled his fist back going to deliver a massive punch. Decade's fist collided with Beerus's fist, a massive explosion occurring. The aftershock was a massive shockwave that sent water flying all over into the ship.

"Not bad…." A voice said through all the smoke.

"What?" Decade blinked as the smoke cleared. Decade pulled his fist back, going to deliver multiple jabs. To his surprise, Beerus blocked each jab with his fingers.

"Is that all?" Beerus tilted his head, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips.

"What just happened?" Kaito asked, blinking.

"You fools, he's the God of Destruction. He isn't someone to be taken lightly…" Vegeta muttered to himself.

Beerus sighed, grabbing Decade's wrist before spinning around, dropping his wrist as his tailed wrapped itself around Decade's neck. Beerus began to spin around, rotating Decade around rapidly before tossing him away into the distance.

"I TOLD YOU FOOL. YOU HAVE NO WAY OF DEFEATING-." Vegeta started before Beerus turned around, looking at Vegeta.

"Ah, the noble prince." Beerus aimed his finger at Vegeta. "Why don't you try me?"

"Well—I-…"

"Exactly what I thought."

Bulma yawned, approaching both Vegeta and Beerus.

"Are you sure you two are friends? You don't sound like it." Bulma said, slightly hiccupping.

"You insolent woman. Ever since arriving here you have done nothing but be troublesome. Be. GONE!" Beerus said, a finger raised at Bulma.

"Don't you dare-"

An energy appeared around Beerus' finger as Beerus fired a blast at Bulma. A sudden rock wall appeared before Bulma, the blast's path being interrupted by the rock wall. The rock wall exploded, pieces of rock falling backwards hitting Bulma.

"BULMA!"

Vegeta rushed forward going to catch Bulma.

"BULMA!" Vegeta began to shake Bulma, a trickle of blood beginning to fall from her forehead as Vegeta began to shake in rage.

Natsumi looked at Lauren, nodding.

"Good save. We need to try to evacuate everyone."

"Thanks." Lauren said, her Samuraizer in hand. "Do we have a plan?"

"I'm going to look for Tsukasa." Kaito said, the sack controlling the Dragon Balls still in hand. Kaito dashed forward, looking to commander a boat.

"Hopefully Tsukasa will-."

The rest of Natsumi's sentence was interrupted by a sudden feeling of tremendous power. Natsumi and Lauren looked at Vegeta, yellow electricity beginning to appear around Vegeta.

"You hurt…my Bulma…" Vegeta said, slowly rising to his feet.

"I've hurt a lot of people. Not many got the chance to even scream." Beerus responded, a sick smile appearing on his face.

"You….Hurt…My…BULMA!"

A surge of power surrounded Vegeta as a brief red aura appeared over Vegeta as it was consumed by a fiery yellow aura. Vegeta ascended into his Super Saiyan 2 Form as he rushed at Beerus at high speeds, delivering a series of punches and Ki blasts.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Beerus was surprised by the offense at play, actually being pushed back by Vegeta's assault.

"A…Super Saiyan God…Yes. You must be it boy." Beerus said, a devilish grin appearing as in a sudden moment, Beerus' tail was wrapped around Vegeta's neck.

"Why-You-." Vegeta struggled as his Super Saiyan aura increased in intensity. Beerus couldn't help but smile. He wasn't bored. At least, not as bored as he was a minute ago.

"Amuse me."

And so Vegeta did. The aura grew to the point where it began to burn Beerus. Beerus responded by holding Vegeta tighter. Vegeta was on the point of fading out as a last ditch idea came to mind. Vegeta raised a single hand into the air, firing a ball of Ki into the air.

"You….missed."

Lauren looked at the ball of energy Vegeta fired. The ball of Ki was rising higher into the air before it suddenly split into several pieces, each coming towards Beerus with great force. Beerus released Vegeta from his tail grip, Vegeta coughing heavily as he began to catch his breath.

"We should go…" Lauren said, looking at Natsumi. "There are still people on the boat."

Natsumi hesitated for a brief moment. Lauren sighed, running off as Natsumi reluctantly followed her. While the two went to help the civilians on the ship, a group of Z-Fighters watched the battle between Vegeta and Beerus from a distance.

"What are you waiting for Gohan? Go help Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

"About that. I haven't been training!" Gohan replied, his right hand running through his hair.

Tien looked at Krillin.

"Well. Why don't you help?" Tien asked, folding his arms.

"Well….You see…I have to…look after-." Krillin began before being interrupted.

"He just doesn't want to die again!" Master Roshi exclaimed laughing.

Krillin looked embarrassed. Maybe out of pity, or just to emphasize the hopelessness of the situation, Piccolo spoke up.

"It's not like any of us would be of much help anyway. Knowing Vegeta, we'd probably just get in his way. We're out of our league here…"

The group looked up in silence.

"We….should probably help Bulma's new friends with evacuation."

"Yep."

Tsukasa woke up, finding himself washed up on a nearby island. In the distance in front of him, flashes of light could be seen as loud explosions could be heard. Tsukasa began to get up, blinking.

"What hit me?" He asked to himself.

"A god." A voice said.

Tsukasa blinked once more, his eyes focusing on a blue and black rider in front of him.

"Next time, don't antagonize total strangers." Tsukasa snapped.

Kaito, in typical Kaito fashion, ignored him. He was too busying looking at the orange spheres in the sack.

"I wonder what these are." Kaito wondered aloud as he took out a sphere with four stars.

Tsukasa thought for a moment.

"Dragon Balls."

"Dragon…balls."

Tsukasa sighed.

"It's not what it sounds like. All seven can grant a person a single wish."

Kaito thought for a moment.

"Then we can make this god creature go away." Kaito offered.

"I'm sure if it could, the others would've used it by now."

"But they don't know I stole it. Or at least…I was stealing-"

Tsukasa grimaced, shaking his head as a burning sensation began to tingle on his side. Tsukasa glanced to his side, finding the Riderbooker glowing. He opened it up, finding a new card. He looked at the stolen Dragon Balls as a sudden idea came to mind.

"So…Beerus…He wants a Super Saiyan God, right?"

"Your point Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa held out a card, a particular Saiyan being the focus of it.

"Aha…If that doesn't work, we can just wish Beerus away."

Tsukasa transformed into Decade, creating a dimension barrier.

"It better work."

The two riders stepped into the barrier, walking into Vegeta and Beerus battling.

Vegeta was panting, fighting a one sided battle. He was giving it his all but Beerus was just playing around with him. Vegeta knew that Beerus wasn't even using a quarter of his full strength. But why was he-the Prince of All Saiyans— on the brink of defeat?! Beerus walked forward, picking up Vegeta by the throat.

"Well. I'm just going to blow up the Earth-."

A dimension barrier appeared as a barrage of blue and magenta energy blasts hit Beerus, Beerus tossing Vegeta aside. Kamen Riders Decade and Diend walked out, each holding their firearms.

"The fool from before, yes? I see you brought a friend."

Decade and Diend looked at each other, nodding. Each slipped identical cards into their Decadriver and Diendriver respectively.

{ **Attack Ride:** ** _INVISIBLE!}_**

The two riders disappeared, Diend distracting Beerus with Rider summons. Decade turned his attention to Vegeta. He held up his newest card, inserting it into his Decadriver.

"This might hurt a little." Decade said, going to reach towards Vegeta, returning to visibility.

 **{SUPER FORM RIDE:}**

A pulse of red and blue energy surrounded Decade as Vegeta suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Whatever you're going to do, it isn't work. No magic isn't going to defeat Beerus."

"It isn't magic. As a matter of fact." Decade used his free hand to slam the Decadriver shut.

 **{** ** _GOD!}_**

The energy directed from the Decadriver struck Vegeta as he began to glow with red and yellow energy.

"What did you do?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I've gave you a fighting chance-."

"I refuse to take pity. If I'll die, I'll die with pride." Vegeta stated, beginning to get up.

"Pride isn't going to save your friends." Decade turned around.

"Oi! Tsukasa!" Diend yelled. "I'm running out of cards to use!"

Beerus was easily taking down the summoned Riders with one hand, swatting the copies left and right. Beerus tilted his head suddenly, looking at Vegeta.

"That Ki…isn't unlike my own. A Super Saiyan God. Finally." Beerus smirked.

"I'm…a god?" Vegeta asked himself. "Why…yes. I…I am."

With a rush of adrenaline, Vegeta rushed forward at Beerus, the sheer force ripping the ship apart in seconds. Decade was, to put it short, amazed. Diend looked at the area where the Hikari Studio was.

"Tsukasa. If we don't move fast, we won't be able to make it back to the Studio in time."

Decade nodded. "Vegeta should be able to fight Beerus. There isn't nothing much we can do here. This isn't our fight…"

The two Riders rushed towards the studio, finding Lauren and Natsumi anxiously awaiting them.

"We need to leave before the ship sinks into the water!"

Natsumi lunged at the tapestry, pulling down a new setting. The studio shifted in between dimensions, the party safely fleeing away as the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"…I forgot something…" Kaito realized as he ended the transformation. Tsukasa would follow suit as he analyzed the painting.

"What?" Lauren inquired.

"My treasure…."

Tsukasa focused on the painting. It depicted a man wearing a red shield and blue armor in a very iconic red cape. The figure was flying towards a man wearing a bat costume as he was rushing to deliver a kick to his foe. Behind the two groups stood each man's respective army… a collection of heroes and villains.

"We may be in another warzone." Tsukasa stated.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"OPEN UP THIS INSTANT. THE REGIME COMMANDS IT!" The door was blasted off its hinges by a shotgun blast as a group of soldiers rushed in carrying assault rifles aimed at the group of heroes.

TO BE CONTINUED.

~Our heroes stepped into the danger and they're all alone tonight. They're surrounded by the angry type whom just don't care for the sight. Who will come running to their side? They won't run but you can try to hi-yi-i-ide! Cause they're on the winning siiiiiiiii-yiiiiii-iiiiii-iiiiiiiide!~

*Note.*

-I realized that I wasn't going to come up with a good ending for this chapter. I realized that there wasn't much Decade and his squad could do against Beerus. I'm definitely going to plan my stories out in the future from now on.


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5:

 _LAST TIME! On Kamen Rider Decade in ALL the Dimensions…_

 _Kamen Rider Decade found himself in the world that did not necessarily need a Kamen Rider. Yet, Decade only appeared in the world of the Z-Fighters to bring a change of events. He helped bring Vegeta into the mythical Super Saiyan God form. Despite this, Decade and his allies found that no matter what they did, the group was out of their league. Retreating into the safe haven of the light studio, they jumped through dimensions to find themselves in what could only be described as a battlefield._

 _The battle only begins…_

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" A voice said, presumably the one behind the door.

Tsukasa would just sigh. There was just no getting a break it seems. The group was still beat from their previous encounter. The Riders and Ranger were outmatched in every way possible in the last world. Nobody was going to forget that for a while.

"THE REGIME COMMANDS IT!" The voice said, presumably the same voice. Presumably, presumably; the one behind the door.

"Oh great." Tsukasa said, looking at the others. "We landed in a dystopian world I'm guessing. Apparently people can just yell to come into our shop." He said, sighing.

Lauren would rub her temple. The Ranger regretted not staying in the dojo. _Go socialize with others they said. Natsumi and Tsukasa don't get into much trouble they said. They were wrong._ She thought to herself. At the same time, she was happy to have a purpose again. Honestly, she was beginning to get cramped up at the dojo. While she was happy, there was not much to do besides train. Lauren sensed that the Tsukasa, Natsumi, and Kaito would need help in the upcoming battles. She was glad to help.

"I never realized there were so many dimensions. So far, it seems like everyone was either trying to kill us from the start or ending up being convinced to do so." She'd say.

 _Maybe that part I could do without…_ She thought to herself.

"Tsukasa's life story in a sea cucumber." Kaito would say, looking straight at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa would just shoot Kaito a look. Kaito just had to bring up the sea cucumbers. It still annoyed Tsukasa they he had no idea what it meant. It would only bother him more since Kaito did not seem to want to share the information anytime soon.

"Really?" He asked, annoyed. Kaito would just shrug, grinning.

Sighing, the party would just sit on their sofas when a sudden clicking sound alerted the group. Within seconds, shotgun shells were fired, the door of the shop being blasted off its hinges. Within moments, a swarm of soldiers entered the premises, each holding military grade assault rifles. They were are trained onto the heroes. One by one, they slowly stood up to place their hands behind their heads.

"Perimeter check." The leading soldier would say. He notable had medals on his chest and a strikingly different armor.

Two soldiers would survey the area, doing a perimeter check. The leading member of the squad would train his rifle specifically at Lauren.

"Where is Batman?" He'd demand.

Tsukasa thought to himself, the dimension beginning to play out in his head. _This was a world where Superman killed the Joker…He was forced to kill his own wife and unborn child. No wonder why he would snap like this. But that doesn't justify what he's done…_

"I don't know." Lauren answered calmly.

She was understandably a bit too tired to care at the minute. It's not like the soldier would actually shoot her-The soldier would fire a shot, barely missing Lauren. _Okay. Maybe they would actually shoot me._ Lauren would think, exchanging a quick glance with her allies.

"I'm not asking again-." The soldier would begin, going to place his finger on the trigger.

"I know where he is." Tsukasa said suddenly, standing up. "Let me call him."

"Don't try anything." The soldier said, each aiming at him.

He would look at his allies, them giving a firm nod.

"You mean like this?" Kaito asked, slipping out his Diendriver.

The moment the soldiers turned their attentions, Tsukasa slipped on his Decadriver.

{Kamen Ride :}

In the same instant, Lauren quickly created a kanji. Upon finishing, she'd flip her phone.

"Symbol Power: _Wall!"_

The soldiers would open fire but the bullets would hit a wall.

{ **DECADE!}**

 **{DIEND!}**

"Go go Samurai!" Lauren yelled, beginning to transform.

Within moments, the three warriors kicked through the wall and began to attack the soldiers.

 _{Attack Ride:_ **BLAST!** }

 _{Attack Ride:_ **SLASH!}**

One. Two. Three. The soldiers were overwhelmed by combined assault Diend and Decade fire. Speaking of fire, the Ranger jumped, igniting her spin sword on fire. Within moments, the Ranger unleashed a wave of fire.

"Blazing _STRIKE!"_ Lauren would yell, delivering her massive wave of fire. In a matter of minutes, the team took down the ten soldiers. She enjoyed being a part of time Lauren realized. She missed the communication; the synchronization.

A sudden gun reloading would alert the three as they found a soldier holding a rifle to Natsumi's head. The group had missed one. Decade couldn't help but smile to himself. Out of all the people, he picked Natsumelon. _This isn't going to end well…for you._ Tsukasa thought.

"I don't know who you three are but if you don't back off, I'm going to shoot her I swear-"

Natsumi would kick the soldier in the shin before thrusting her finger at the soldier's neck. Within seconds, the soldier would buckle to the floor laughing as he dropped the gun.

"Why am-I-."

"Hmph." Natsumi would kick him again to knock him out.

The three would revert into civilian forms, looking around.

"Those were Superman's men." Kaito noted. He would point at the Superman "S" shield on the shoulders of the various soldiers.

Tsukasa would quickly bring the group up to speed, explaining the events that led to Superman becoming the dictator of the world.

"That would mean that he's probably caught wind of us…I'm not sure how his super hearing works. Besides it being apparently powerful-."

The sound of metal grazing asphalt would be heard, alerting the group. The sound was followed up with a sudden smoke bomb would be thrown at the entry of the door. As the smoke cleared, a battered Batman would be seen holding his cape, assessing the threat before him.

"Who are you?" The cape crusader demanded in a gruff voice.

"A friend." Natsumi would state, pointing at the eleven downed regime soldiers.

"I've noticed. How?" Batman would speak in short sentences. He was quick and straight to the point. Tsukasa respected that.

"We're Kamen Riders. Not that you should-."

"Kamen Riders. I thought Superman killed you all." Batman interrupted.

The group would exchange a glance. Tsukasa reacted the most violently of the four.

"What?" Tsukasa asked. His fingers balled into a fist.

"You're not from this world, are you?" Batman would ask. He already knew the answer.

Natsumi would nod, looking at Tsukasa. She noted that he seemed very angry. It was understandable but she wasn't used to seeing him that angry. Kaito and Lauren seemed to voice a similar train of thought.

"Tsukasa." Kaito turned to look at his friend.

Tsukasa would a very deep breathe, going to rub his temples. _Superman killed…Riders?_

"How many?" He asked.

Batman would turn around, doing a perimeter check. It was likely for more Regime soldiers to investigate the non-responsive squad. Batman was surprised to see that the soldiers were unconscious. It was always a good sign to see a new hero that had his morals in the right place. It was a sign that the group standing before him had not seen the cruelty this fight had to offer. Such acts of humanity had become a luxury neither Batman nor the Resistance could afford.

"Do you plan on staying? You should leave while you can. This isn't your battle." Batman would respond, attempting to evade the question. He knew it was futile. Had the roles been reversed, Bruce would have had his hands around Tsukasa's neck demanding an answer. Yet, answering the question would surely bring Tsukasa and the others more pain than they needed to feel.

"It is now. How many Riders did Superman murder?" Tsukasa demanded.

Batman could not help but see some of himself in the Rider. He was stubborn, just like him. This world needed more stubborn. Those that were had been beaten into compliance by Superman and his soldiers. He decided to answer his question.

"All of them. Kiva had attempted to rally his troops but Superman killed them all before the resistance could get to them. I am sorry." Batman stated. In this war, he knew what the death of allies could do to a person. Even if they came from another world, the pain would still be the same.

"How can we help?" Lauren interjected quickly.

Batman also knew it would be hard to convince the group to stay out of his battle. Bruce had seen too many allies die beside him. The man could not simply bear to see another death on his hands… Dick Grayson. Oliver Queen. Kyle Rayner. They had all been killed in this hellish nightmare. The riots. The rogue Super Heroes. Batman had also seen too many allies succumb to the dark side. Hal Jordan. The Flash…The heroes that did not comply with Superman were executed. Batman was shocked by the sheer amount of heroes that turned tail and ran. This war needed to end…It had to end. If it didn't, there wouldn't be a hero left to oppose Superman's regime. A world at Superman's mercy. That wasn't something Batman could bear to see happen. The thought that those on Superman's side truly believed that the actions they took would truly save the world sent shivers down the man's spine. He had seen too much bloodshed in the years since Superman ascended to power. Too much.

"…"

The caped crusader took a heavy breath. _Are you sure you want to do this Bruce?_ He asked himself. _Bringing outsiders into a war they might not make it out of? How much blood do I already have on my hands?_ The man was hesitant to involve anyone else into this war. _But if I don't ask for help now…how many more lives will be lost? This was injustice…I have no place in a world with gods among mere mortals…Yet. The gods cannot simply walk over us…I know what I must do._

"There is a resistance group. The Insurgency… Not all of the heroes of this world became a part of Superman's army. In fact, even some super villains joined our side. Help is something we are at a severe need of. Once you join us, we can supply you with a superhuman pill. It will allow you to take a straight up punch from Superman. It is the only way we have of evening the odds."

Tsukasa nodded.

"I suppose you'll lead us there?" Kaito asked him.

The Dark Knight would give a firm nod. He would point to a man hole outside of the shop. It was the source of the noise before.

"I ended up here because I was investigating a proximity alarm. It turned out your shop appeared right there. This is one of the direct paths to the base. I was en-route to the Insurgency base before I was alerted. I was going to fallback for backup before I noticed what seemed to be a group of downed soldiers. I thought you four may have been part of the Harley's team who were separated from the larger group."

Batman would pop open the manhole and would land down. Tsukasa stared at the shop, a sudden idea coming to mind. In an instant, the regime soldiers were thrown around the block, courtesy of Kabuto's clock up. Lauren followed up by casting a kanji that would cloak the shop from view. Satisfied, Lauren and Tsukasa would rush to catch up to Kaito and Natsumi who would had followed after Batman. A while after, Batman would be seen at the Batmobile.

"It only has room for two." Batman stated.

Tsukasa opened a dimension barrier, the Machine Decader appearing as it became the Tridoron. Nodding, Tsukasa and Natsumi entered the Tridoron while Kaito entered the Batmobile.

"Symbol Power: _Horse!"_

Lauren would summon a mighty white horse. Soon, the Batmobile would lead the way to the base of the resistance.

Two hours later, the group would make it the base of the Insurgency. It was underground in a classified location. What Tsukasa could gather from the base was that it was designed by Lex Luthor. He kind of based his assessment on the fact that the bald headed man was standing in front of him with a bunch of other heroes. Tsukasa looked around, analyzing them. Batgirl. Zatanna. Doctor Fate. Deathstroke. Even Harley Quinn surrounded by the members of the Joker clan. Behind the gathered heroes stood a golden plaque containing the members of those who had fallen. Even from the distance, Lauren and the others would note the many names on the plaque. At first, the names were inscribed. Eventually, names were written in sharpie. The names would extend to the wall beside it.

"Batman." Lex would greet the caped crusader. Noticeably, the man would have a grim expression.

"Luthor." Batman would fold his arms. He did not like the expression Luthor had on his face. Judging by the silence in the room, Luthor had come with news. Bad. News.

"I'm afraid Superman is catching on…I'm afraid I might not keep up my cover any longer." Luthor said. He punched the wall angrily.

"No…" Batman would begin, removing his cowl.

This changed everything. Lex Luthor had been Superman's right hand man. Over the course of the Insurgency, Lex had risked his life on numerous occasions to give the resistance a fighting chance. The moment Superman began to suspect Luthor's involvement in the cause, all would be lost. Clark Kent was by no measure an idiot. If he realized Luthor had been lying to him the entire time, it would be simply enough for Kent to piece together the truth from the façade. In a matter of time, the cause would be lost. The other heroes in the room had come to the same conclusion.

"How long do you think we have?" Wayne asked Lex.

"Not much. Maybe two hours. I did my best to cover my tracks. There isn't much I can do now. I…am sorry." Luthor said. His tone sound defeated. This was not a good sign.

"How did he find-?"

"Selina. She defected to the Regime, attempting to gain amnesty for both herself and you. She told him of my involvement in the Insurgency. Of course, Superman did not believe her. Not immediately at least. I think he examined her heart beat, seeing a normal pulse. It was either she was a really good liar or telling the truth. I think we all know the reason he came too…" Lex trailed off.

"…What of Selina?" Bruce asked, out of concern.

"…Firing squad." Luthor responded.

"…"

Bruce closed his eyes. There was a time to grieve...and then there was a time for war. Bruce no longer had the stomach for either. Luthor walked forward, placing his hand his shoulder for a gesture of support. Bruce opened his eyes, his breathing steady. The other survivors would nod. In Tsukasa's group, everyone was shaken. They knew the war the others had faced was hard. No one realized it was more of a massacre than a war.

Tsukasa walked forward. The others followed. It seemed that the Insurgency members took no notice to the newcomers. It was time their presence was known.

"Lauren, Natsumi, Kaito and Tsukasa." Bruce would begin to introduce them to the other Insurgents.

"Zatanna. Doctor Fate. Harley Quinn. Batgirl. And Lex."

"I assume you're here to help seeing as Batman brought you here." Lex assumed.

The group gave a firm nod. Batgirl would look at Batman who nodded. From the desk, Batgirl picked up a red metallic box. She would walk over to the new group, opening tit. There were pink-whitish pills that contained white energy.

"Take one." She'd say.

She would walk past the group, each member taking a single pill. They would swallow it.

"You have taken the 5-U-93-R, the Kryptonian Nanotech Drug. It increases the bone, tissue, strength and durability by a thousand fold." Lex Luthor explained. "You can go toe to toe against Superman essentially. Beating him is another case. What are your powers?"

"I can transform into the Kamen Riders before and after me. In my world, I'm known as Kamen Rider, Decade." Tsukasa would start.

"Diend. I can summon other Riders to fight for me." Kaito would follow up.

"I'm a Power Ranger. I can harness the element of fire in battle. I can also use symbol power. I can write kanji and create various objects and animals." Lauren would continue.

Natsumi would hold the pill in her hands, not sure whether or not take it.

"I don't have powers like Tsukasa-san, Kaito-san, or Lauren-san. I think taking the pill might be a waste on me."

Lex would wave his hand.

"Bah! Nonsense. Take it." Lex stated. "Nothing's a waste."

Natsumi would nod, taking the pill. A while after, Bruce would place his cowl back on. He would walk to the center of the group, taking the time to address each member.

"This fight has gone on for long enough. Whether we live or die…this ends now. There are two outcomes at play here. We take down Superman and topple the regime or we'll die trying. Frankly, we've all seen enough death." Batman would point at the gold plaque, everyone taking a long look at the names inscribed. "Oliver did not die in vain. No. One. Died in vain. All of the names inscribed on the plaque bought us time. To honor their memory…we will win. We have to. Superman has gone too far. They call this justice…JUSTICE. THIS ISN'T JUSTICE. Heroes playing the role of god. Gods among men. This injustice. Gods among us…mere mortals. We will stand up for those who have fallen for this cause. I… never seen value in working in a team. Admittedly, I'm probably the last person that should be leading everyone into the fire. Yet…Here I am. And yet, here we all are. We will prevail. We'll be the world's hope. We will step out of the shadows. We're the last line between humanity and dictatorship. We'll be the ones to pierce the darkness and cast light to end the shadows. For, no one else can."

Before anyone could comment, a red blur would be entering the tunnels. Within a matter of seconds, the Flash appeared, his hands up.

"Listen. We don't have much time. I've left the Regime but none of that matters. Superman is on his way here. He intends to kill us all. I finally saw the error of my ways…I'm. I am truly sorry." Barry said, quickly turning around.

"It's good to see you again." Batman stated.

They needed all the help they could get. Lex would turn to look at Natsumi.

"We're ill equipped for battle. Come with me."

Lex and Natsumi would rush into a secret exit of the base. Batman would turn to look at Kaito.

"You remember the plan?" He asked.

Kaito would only nod, taking out his Diendriver.

"Henshin!"

{ _Kamen Ride:_ **DIIIIEEEEND!** }

Diend would disappear through a dimension barrier. Tsukasa and Lauren would nod at each other. If they didn't transform now, they might not have the chance to do so later.

"Ready?" Lauren asked, whipping out her Samuraizer.

"Ready." Tsukasa complied, summoning the Decadriver. The belt immediately wrapped around his waist, Tsukasa whipping out his Decade _Kamen Ride_ card.

Lauren began to write kanji in the air as Tsukasa slid the card into the Decadriver.

{ _Kamen Ride!}_

Lauren finished writing the kanji while entering her next phase of the transformation.

"Symbol Power! Hyah! Go go Samurai!"

"Henshin!"

The kanji, _fire_ , would invert as it flew towards Lauren, being surrounded by fire kanji as her armor began to appear around her. The ranger suit would materialize around here as she would reach out, her Samurai Spin sword flying to her. She sheathed it, her helmet complete. At the same time, several cards surrounded Tsukasa, him transforming into a faded Decade. The cards would fall into place, the suit becoming magenta and black as the transformation completed.

 **{DECADE!}**

"Samurai Ranger, **Ready!** "

An explosion would surround the two as they went into fighting stances. Suddenly, a dropping sound was heard. As everyone looked up, Superman would come crashing down into a kneeling position.

"So. This is where all the vermin hides." He stated, looking around. Superman hovered into the air, folding his arms. "Last warning Bruce. Stand down."

"Not to you Kent." Batman said, walking towards him batarangs ready.

"You disappoint me Bruce." Superman said, his eyes glowing maliciously red.

"Because I'm not a killer?" He was getting ready to throw his weapons.

"You'll regret the day you-."

"Shut up and fight." Batman retorted.

Superman rushed to haymaker Batman. Batman rushed to deliver a flying kick. Both attacks collided, a massive sound boom exploding as the base began to fall apart.

 _To be continued._

 _NEXT TIME._

 _On Decade in All Dimensions…_

 _The War begins._

 _Superman vs Batman._

 _Dictatorship vs Justice._

 _Darkness vs Light._

 _Day against night._

 _Will Decade and Samurai Ranger Red be able to take down Superman and his regime?_

 _Or will Superman rule the world with an iron fist?_

 _Find out next time Decade, Gods Among Us._


	7. Episode 6

Side note: I am rusty as hell with writing stories. I figured, at the very least, I could finish my stories left at part one. Without further ado:

Previously on:

 _ **Kamen Rider Decade: In All Dimensions.**_

Tsukasa Kadoya, Masked Rider Decade, found himself in yet another war. While previously Decade had been one of the forces started, a "war" to defeat his Sentai counterparts, this time was severely different. Battle lines were drawn. Moreover, as far as Decade could tell, there were no secret enemy to fight. No secret plan that the only the two leaders had been aware of. This was something far worse. And Decade found himself not liking what both sides of the line were. Lauren Shiba, Daiki Kaito, Natsumi Hikari in addition to Decade found themselves entering a dimension where the World's Finest had broken down into an ugly puzzle piece. Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight, found himself with more enemies than allies, fighting against a man whom he had once thought could do no wrong. Clark Kent, Superman, had taken role as dictator of the world.

Episode 6: _Decade,_ **Gods Among Us**.

After the initial confrontation, Batman flipped back to land beside Barry Allen, the Flash whom curiously enough had just changed sides. Superman dashed back as a wave of light appeared behind him. The Watchtower had teleported Wonder Woman as well as the Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan.

"For good time's sake, Bruce, I'll ask you and your home made army to stand down."

Batman's only reply was a cold steely glare, more so directed at Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan than Superman.

"Have you really let that man corrupt your souls like that? Diana, have you really let Superman take reign of Themyscira? And you, Jordan. I expected more from you. My contingency plan for you involved me exploiting your ego. It seemed that I might have overestimated-."

"Hold your tongue!" Diana yelled, her face flushing with color. The Lasso of Truth on her side, she had begun to toss the rope in an attempt to snare Batman but Superman stopped her by simply holding her shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious? He's stalling for time." Superman noted, a smile appearing on his face as Batman's facial expression changed for a quick second.

Hal Jordan's yellow ring beeped causing Jordan to blink. The beeping continuing, Jordan rose his ring to give a quick scan of the room to find three things that should not be there. The ring had locked onto Tsukasa, Natsumi, and Lauren.

 _|"There are traces of dimensional energy emanating in this room, Hal Jordan."|_

Hal blinked, his eyes locking onto the trio.

"Superman, it seems that Batman brought companies from other worlds. In spandex." The Lantern said, having a little laugh at Lauren and Tsukasa's expense.

With a snap of a finger, Superman summoned a squadron consisting of ten Regime Soldiers. Superman accepted his fate. Batman was no longer going to be a problem today as his former ally would be broken, in pieces, dead, or a mix of the three.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to punch your head right off, Bruce. You always had a knack for rubbing people the wrong way." Superman said, rushing to Batman.

He had only moved two inches towards Batman for a golden ankh would suddenly slam into Superman and even sending him into the ground. Diana glared, instantly focusing on the magic user Doctor Fate. She reached for her lasso once more, going to bind the magic user before three small batarangs were thrown towards Diana. Changing her attack immediately, she would block with her bracer. Her attention shifted to Batgirl, whom would rush forward. The batarangs that had been lodged into her bracer exploded caught Diana by surprise giving Batgirl enough time to fire a grappling hook. It ended up catching Diana left bracer and began to pull Diana towards her. Using the momentum, Wonder Woman dashed forward delivering an uppercut towards Batgirl.

{| _Attack Ride:_ **BLAST!** |}

Decade fired a series of shotgun type blasts from the Ridebooker directed at Wonder Woman before a yellow barrier manifested in front of her shielding her. The Yellow Lantern took note of Decade's attack and created a mini-gun and, in kind, attempted to return the favor by firing a burst of bullets toward Decade.

"Symbol Power: **Wall!** " Lauren yelled, creating a quick kanji that appeared in front of Decade to prevent him from the attacks.

Just like that, the battle begun. Batman ran after a dazed Superman to send their differences rather personally. Wonder Woman engaged Batgirl in combat, being helped by Harley Quinn. The two dimension travelers had preoccupied the Lantern. Doctor Fate and the Flash began to work on fighting the Regime Soldiers. The battle had begun!

Elsewhere, Zatanna teleported Lex Luthor and Natsumi into the Wayne Manor. Joined by Kamen Rider Diend, the four were tasked with something rather taxing: Recovering Kryptonite from the Batcave.

"Batman had prepared a contingency to defeat Superman. He had set up a safe that required four fingerprints." Zatanna informed Diend and Natsumi.

"And you're saying that Batman somehow has our fingerprints and now we need to unlock the safe that he somehow knew he knew how to use?" Diend ask, blinking. He knew of Batman's preplanning ability but he had no idea how powerful it was.

"What? No. That'd be stupid." Lex said, sighing. "We did not know of Natsumi nor your existence. Green Arrow, Batgirl, and Zatanna's fingerprints were used. Two of which, can be acquired. Green Arrow, unfortunately, was one of the first causalities." Lex said, pushing past the Wayne Manor Gate. Whatever security had been disabled by Lex.

"Then, Lex-San. What are we doing here?" Natsumi asked.

"You and Kaito here are here to help against any unforeseeable threats that we may encounter. With my knowledge of technology and Zatanna's magic, we hope to be able to break open the safe. It should be easy as I know the inner workings of the safe." Lex said, leading the two towards the door. Almost instantly, he knew something was wrong. The air was cold. Way too cold.

" _ **!elbisivni su ekaM."**_ Zatanna enchanted, the party instantly turning invisible. Lex carefully pushed the door open. Ice and Killer Frost were visible, seemingly playing cards.

"Clearly they were here to protect the Cave." Luthor whispered.

|Attack Ride: **Invisible…** |

Not that anyone would have noticed, but Diend turned invisible (more invisible?) and quickly ran into the manor. Natsumi's eyes widened before covering her mouth as Killer Frost moved. She had evidently heard that Diendriver activating.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, standing up to note the door seemingly open out of nowhere.

She blinked. The front door had been closed last she checked. Luthor and the other had been in a state of panic. "That…That Imbecile." Luthor thought to himself.

"I guess it was nothing." Killer Frost said, leaving the door way and returning to the table to resume the game of cards. The three let go of a silent breath and counted their lucky stars. That had been close. Luthor motioned to the two to go forward and the three did get far. Right up until the end of the doorway.

"Now!" Frost yelled. In harmony, Ice and Frost fired a gust of icy wind. Luthor quickly opened a door and pushed Natsumi into it. However, the icy wind slammed into Zatanna and Luthor and pushed them back into the hallway.

"Even if you're invisible, I can still sense the change of temperature in the room." Frost declared, approaching the two along with Ice.

"And aren't you supposed to be with Superman?" Ice asked Lex, posing a question she already knew the answer to.

Zatanna opened her mouth to enchant a quick spell before Ice fired a blast of ice, effectively freezing her mouth shut. At the same time, Killer Frost fired another beam of ice freezing the two in a gust of ice.

"Wait till Superman sees this." Frost said to her companion. "That is if the two could last in the frozen ice."

Ice turned to the opened door to the right of them, Natsumi's enchantment unfortunately failing. She blinked, in a state of paralysis and fear.

"Kaito! You really did it this time." She thought to herself.

Sure enough, Ice ended up walking into the room to stand face to face to Natsumi.

"Look at what we got here." Ice said, signaling Killer Frost to walk into the room as well. Which meant that Natsumi ended up backing up even more.

"Well well well. Isn't she a cute one? Shame we should probably freeze her with the rest." Frost said, her hands radiating mist.

Natsumi blinked, looking to the side noticing a broom to her side. Standing quickly, she lunged to the broom and picked it up, holding it defensively. Ice ended up laughing.

"That broom sure looks menacing. Let's ice-."

" _Pick on someone else!"_ A sweet yet menacing voice said behind the two ice (stand) users (Jojoke).

From a dimension barrier, Kiva-La appeared and dashed towards Killer Frost and Ice. Catching them both off guard, the small bat ended up causing the two on their rears as she flew towards Natsumi.

" _ **Here we go!**_ _"_ Kiva-la said flying into Natsumi, kissing/slamming her head.

"Ow-Henshin!" Natsumi said, quickly transforming.

As the two ice mistresses got up, they would find rose petals falling from the ceiling and onto the floor. Quickly, Kamen Rider Kiva-La rushed forward wielding the Kiva-La Saber. Utilizing the hilt as opposed to the blade, she connected a strike towards Ice's head successfully knocking out.

"I knocked her out?"

" _ **Don't be silly. I guided your hand."**_

Killer Frost blinked, instantly regretting toying with the stranger. Using her full force, she would unleash an ice beam blasting the Rider through the wall and into the dining hall of the manor. Ice instantly began to freeze all over her chest plate and gradually began to spread all across her. Her prey, at least in her eyes, defeated, Killer Frost walked calmly to the downed Rider. She had underestimated her opponent, something she was not willing to do again. Thrusting her left palm towards Kiva-la, she prepared to fire the final ice wave. Suddenly, she sensed a fourth heat signature right behind her. Frost turned around only to be struck with a metallic briefcase. She would slump to the ground, Diend reappearing holding a briefcase.

"Natsumelon, you really need to be more careful." Diend said, cancelling his transformation.

Kamen Rider Kiva-la just gave him the most menacing glare she could muster before her form ended.

"Don't do that again!" She yelled at him.

" _ **Good grief. If my brother hadn't been so busy helping Wataru, I would never have showed up to help you."**_ Kiva-la said, somewhat gloating somewhat cold.

Kaito turned around to look at the frozen Luthor and Zatanna, blinking.

"I got what we came for. What happened to those two anyway?"

Natsumi blinked, slowly getting up. "We have to help them!" She said, rushing to help them. Kaito sighed.

"I leave you guys alone for five minutes. I even got what we needed. I don't even get thanks!" Kaito sighed.

Superman was currently engaging Batman in combat in the war room. Both of them were rather beat up, the kryptonian pill proving to give Batman an edge that he could possibly use to beat Superman. However, even with the pill, it was clear that Wayne was the more beat up of the two. His cape had been ripped partially off, his cowl luckily still in contact. Ever the multitasker, Batman was monitoring the progress of his allies. Batgirl and Harley Quinn had successfully kept Wonder Woman busy if not, enraged. The Flash and Doctor Fate defeated the regime soldiers, disappearing further into the base. From what he could tell, Barry had a plan of sorts. He could hope it was a good one.

Masked Rider Decade and the Red Samurai Ranger on the other hand did not seem to have much going for them. The Ranger had been able to keep up with Hal Jordan's ability to create objects out of fear power but, just barely. Batman was sure that the two would be able to find a way to defeat him. As much as Batman would have liked to give an assist, he was in no position to offer any sorts of help. Superman seemingly wanted to kill him and that, in itself, took every ounce of concentration Wayne had to give to avoid. Previously, Batman exploited the fact that Superman would always hold back. Even in his rage, Superman held back. It only took one bad day for the world of someone to change entirely.

"It's a shame that it had to come down to this, Superman. Out of all the people, you were among ones I had nothing but outmost respect for."

"You brought this on yourself. I was going to save the world. In fact, I already have. I thought you, of all people, would want this."

"What? For you to become a murderer?" Batman asked, rising from a crouching position and immediately heading to a fighting stance. Break time was over.

"To live in a world where an eight year old would never lose their parents to some petty thug." Superman said, folding his arms in a passive stance. Batman's eyes narrowed, Superman knowing he was pushing all of Batman's buttons.

Clenching his fist, Batman flipped backwards tossing three capsules into the ground. Each capsules dispersed a smoke of sorts that managed to obscure Superman's vision. Superman took a deep breath, successfully breathing all of the air. To his surprise, Batman was running away from his as he suddenly slid under the war room table.

"What in the-?"

Batman tapped a button on his bracer Superman suddenly experienced a series of explosions within him. Batman had found a way to turn a way to shrink a series of bombs into the air particles, and sure enough, Superman would have breathed it in. Superman fell to his knees, coughing blood. Batman quickly vaulted over the table and dashed forward to Superman. He jumped into the air, raising his knee to hit Superman in the jaw before flipping back. Crashing from the far side of the room, the Batmobile rushed forward into the room to slam into Superman. The Batmobile landing vertically, pinning Superman to the ground before it landed on its wheels to drive into the battle. It would end up firing a series of missiles at Hal, hopefully giving Decade and Samurai Red a chance to finish the battle. Batman, however, did not waste a second thought on the matter. His eyes focused on Superman, who had not moved. Had the explosions killed him? He doubted it. It should have stun him, at least. Yet…if it did, the battle would be over.

Batman's eyes narrowed more, tapping his cowl to scan Superman's vitals. He seemed to be out cold. Taking this moment, he tapped his bracer going to take remote control of the Batmobile. It would fire three more missiles at Jordan, forcing him to cover his blind spot. As Jordan turned around, Lauren summoned her Fire Smasher and jumped into the air. Using all her strength, she slammed the weapon into Jordan batting him into the ground. Decade transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz and would further stun Jordan by firing a red beam of energy through Jordan's leg, pinning him into the ground.

"Firesmasher! Cannon Blast Mode! Shiba Flame Disc. FIRE!"

 _{|Final. Attack. Ride:_ _ **FA-FA-FAIZ!**_ |}

Standing in opposite directions, Lauren fired a massive fiery blast at Jordan's back. Decade would further damage Jordan as he jumped into the air, a massive drill beginning to drill into the Lantern's leg. Jordan screamed in agony as he began to create a shield to guard his now damaged leg but failed to concentrate. That brief distraction of Batman was enough to throw Jordan off his game majorly. The Firesmasher reverted into its base form before reverting once more into its spin sword form. Spinning the disc once more, the fire kanji appeared in front of Lauren as the sword through it, igniting on fire.

"Finish it!"

"It's over."

" _ **Blazing Strike!"**_

Spinning for added momentum, Lauren struck the back of the Lantern with the sword as Decade dived into the Rider Kick, the two seemingly frozen in two seconds as the attacks clashed with the last of Jordan's defenses. In the third, final second, Decade kicked through as Lauren struck through. Decade landed, his knee striking the ground as he went into a brief crouch pose before he got up, clapping his hands together. At the same time, Lauren spun around, her hands running along the sword as it cooled off before she finally sheathed her blade. It was only when Lauren and Decade stared at the same direction before a fiery explosion occurred, Jordan being sent flying away as his power ring shattered.

{| _ **Decade!|}**_

Decade reverted into his base form as he dusted his hands off.

"That went well." Lauren stated, satisfied.

"And so what if it did? Our job isn't done yet."

The two rushed to join in defeating Wonder Woman. The Batmobile became dormant as Batman deactivated his remote control. He turned around only to see Superman slowly rising, coughing up more blood.

"It's over, Superman." Batman said, going back into a passive form.

"You cur. That was a dirty trick!" Superman said, suddenly slamming into Batman at supersonic speeds. He even broke the sound barrier, Batman uncontrollably staggering backwards. Superman took full advantage to deliver a little bit of his own offense. He blasted Batman directly with his heat vision with tremendous force. Batman was thrown out of the war room and into the wall of the room ten meters above where the main fight was. The action was enough for everyone to stop fighting, just to watch. Superman rushed into to deliver a series of brutal rapid punches to Batman before ripping of the bat symbol along with the rest of the chest armor like it was paper. Batman began to fall forward, Superman side stepping allowing Batman to plummet to the ground.

In a blur of red and yellow, the Flash appeared to catch Batman before he hit the ground and gently placed him on the table. Noticeably, he had been wearing a strange metallic armor around his chest, a glowing ankh appearing on it.

"This is over. I'm stopping this madness right now!"

Tapping into the speed force, the armor generated an ankh to the far side of the room that created a portal. From the distance, it was easy for Superman to see what it was: the events of two years ago. Back from where it all started. The twenty minutes before he killed Lois and his unborn child. In grief, perhaps madness, Superman had prepared to fire another burst of heat vision to prevent Barry from changing the past. Before he even could, a great sword thrown by Diana pierced Barry's lungs. The Speedster would drop to his knees, perhaps defeated. Maybe even, dead. Part of Superman hated what Diana had done. All of this, avoided. Lois alive. That he would be able to touch the face of his son. Yet, at what cost? Time travelling always had its cost. If not him, who would suffer?

The more Superman thought about it, the more it felt he was trying to convince himself. This self-doubt he was feeling. He did not like it. He opened his mouth to say something. Something. He paused, going to regain composure. He stared at Batman, figuring out what he wanted to do. He walked over to the crusader, and ripped off his cowl to reveal a quite beaten up face. Superman grabbed Wayne by the neck and held him out to the crowd.

"This conflict. Is. Over." Superman said quietly, gripping Wayne's throat with authority.

To the side of Decade, Tsukasa could see Batgirl's eyes widening. Maybe even crying. Decade made a slight move to reach for his Clock Up Card. He began to formulate a plan before Lauren shook her head slightly. Even with her helmet on, Tsukasa could tell what she was seeing.

No.

This fight was over.

"Why don't you….Why don't you finish it?" Bruce asked weakly, staring Clark straight in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Clark said.

Diana walked over to the Flash, taking out her sword from his body and pushed him to his side with her boot. He was alive, for now. There was a high price to pay for treason. Sheathing her blade, she walked to Superman to place her hand on his shoulder.

"It's over, Bruce. The Resistance will not dare attack now. Not as long as Superman has you in his grip."

"So, finish it." Bruce repeated more strength in his voice. "Oliver Queen. Alfred Pennyworth. Billy Batson. Commissioner Gordon. What's another death to you?" He asked.

"You…" Superman slammed Bruce into the wall, Diana positioning herself so Bruce could see the two of the, while the resistance could see their hero defeated. "You know that was an accident. You know I never meant to kill them."

"Bruce!" Barbara had taken a step forward but Harley Quinn stopped her by holding her bat. She shook her head silently.

"It's over, Bruce. And there's nothing left for you to do." Superman said, staring at him angrily.

"I agree. It is over."

A dimension barrier appeared behind Diana and Superman, the two turning around. From the barrier walked out Diend, Natsumi, Luthor, and Zatanna. Bruce slumped to the ground, a weak yet obvious grin on his face. Before two thirds of the Trinity could even move, Zatanna quickly enchanted a spell.

" _ **!eci ot reh nruT"**_ Zatanna casted, Wonder Woman being temporarily frozen in ice.

"Diana!" Superman yelled, going to rush to Zatanna accidently going into Diend's attack.

{| _Final Attack Ride:_ _ **D-Di-DIEND!**_ |}

Trapped into a cone of dimensional cards, Diend blasted Superman with a stream of energy from his Diendriver. Superman slowly began to push back against it, yet, it was too late. In the brief time, Lex Luthor tapped into the Kryptonite and fired a wave of energy enhanced by Kryptonite to bring Superman's to his knees. Turning up the intensity of the attack, Luthor pushed Superman against the wall.

"Batman. If you will. Do the honors." Luthor said, tossing a handcuff made out of Kryptonite towards Wayne. Breathing heavily, he nodded. Using the wall for support, Wayne made his way to now unconscious Superman.

After Bruce handcuffed the criminal known as Superman, the war was officially over. Zatanna released Diana from her spell and in turn, bound her with the Lasso of Truth.

 _|Three hours later|_

Tsukasa, Natsumi, Lauren, and Kaito stood in the Hikari Photo Studio. The four travelers between dimensions were extremely tired. Each had their own separate reasons as to why. It had been an experience, all right. Immediately after Superman and Diana were bound, the remaining Resistance Fire teleported to the Watchtower. After a brief skirmish, the rest of the Regime and the various villains and heroes apart of it were either utterly defeated or hand cuffed. The four stayed along to help transport the now convicts into a prison Luthor had secretly created to store the likes of Superman. Flash, too, had been imprisoned but of his own accord.

Batman had left, in no mood to celebrate with the rest of the Resistance. He returned to the Headquarters of the Resistance to remember the fallen who had died bringing down the Regime.

"It's over." He stated, saddened. Batman stood there for a bit longer, contemplating what to do next. The mind of the bat was always rather, an unpleasant one. Yet, with the past years of fighting friends with friends and even losing those closest to him…who knew the leagues of which the unpleasantness grew to.

"Life is all, but a journey." Tsukasa said to the three. "Where we go next…who knows?"

The four joined hands, pulling down the tapestry. There next journey, who knows?

 _Be witness to it._


	8. Episode 7

Previously on:

 _ **Kamen Rider Decade in All Dimensions…**_

After successfully ending a war, Decade and company decided to take a break from battling and what not and decided to go to the beach!

Episode 7: A Decade at the Beach.

Lauren, Natsumi, and Tsukasa ended up walking out of Hikari Photoshop and into a very sandy beach. Tsukasa was confused now but was even more confused with a dimension barrier washed over him, resulting in the man now wearing swim shorts, a towel around his neck, and sunshades. He was also shirtless and had a beach ball in his left hand. Lauren and Natsumi stared at Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, your shirt," Natsumi said, somewhat confused as to what Tsukasa was doing, almost as if she thought Tsukasa was the one choosing what he would wear per every dimension.

"I know," he responded, glancing at the sun and the clear sky. "This must be the universe's way of telling me to relax."

And with that, Tsukasa walked off, content to just walk into the sand. Lauren looked at Natsumi before rolling his eyes. Lauren then looked around, her eyebrows raising.

"I think Kaito ran off again."

Natsumi frowned slightly before shrugging. "He tends to do that from time to time. What do we do now?"

Lauren looked over at Tsukasa and everyone else wearing bikinis or being as shirtless as Tsukasa. The Ranger then looked at herself, wearing a jacket.

"First, I'm going to change into something more appropriate. If I knew that we were going to the beach, I would have brought more clothes!"

After thirty minutes, the two would join Tsukasa on the beach. Natsumi had a bucket of water and thought it was a good idea to throw the contents over Tsukasa. After nearly drowning for a good three seconds, Tsukasa stood up and began running towards the water. Natsumi stuck out her thumb and decided to chase after him too, proving to be a big mistake.

{ _Kamen Ride_ : **Decade** **!}**

"Tsukasa…what are you doing?" Natsumi was a bit too far from the beach in order to run away.

{ _Final Attack Ride:_ **DECADE** **!}**

Decade jumped into the air, a series of card locking into the incoming tide of water. Angling himself just right, Decade performed his Dimension Kick into the water to send a massive surge of water crashing into Natsumi. Lauren stared at the two, slowly approaching them as she took out her Samuraizer. Since Tsukasa turned into Decade, Lauren had no guilt as to what she was about to do next.

"Symbol Power: **Whale!"**

Summoning a giant whale, the creature ended up hovering in the air long enough for Decade to quietly say, "Damn it." Natsumi also recovered only to see a giant shadow overshadowing her. She quickly turned to look at Lauren who calmly stared back, a smile forming on her face. The whale came crashing down onto the water sending an even bigger wave of water flying into Natsumi and now this time, Decade. The two ended up washing out to shore with Lauren waiting for them, a grin on her face.

"Next time, we should build a sand castle," Lauren offered, laughing at the other two's misfortune.

Decade's transformation ended as he was soaked with water, head to toe. Natsumi was still very much soaked. Eventually, Lauren found some firewood and lit a fire, the two warming up. Lauren laid down on the beach, staring at the sun.

"You know, this was a pretty good day at the beach."

"For you," Natsumi muttered, still annoyed about getting beaten up by the water twice now!

What adventure lays in wait for Tsukasa and his crew, next time?

 _Author's Note:_

 _This story was me, more or less, getting back into the habit of writing. I've been busy with high school and then college and I'm oh, so rusty when it comes to writing fan-fictions. I figured I'd have fun with this little story and see if people still read my stuff or not! I'll bring forth an actual chapter out when I get the time but hey! Levity is always fun._


End file.
